Once Again
by Risikaa
Summary: Set one year after DoC; A stranger appears in the woods not far from vincent's home, wounded and barely alive. What will the team do and what strange things will happen once she wakes? Not a good Summary
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set one year after DoC; A stranger appears in the woods not far from vincent's home, wounded and barely alive. What will the team do and what strange things will happen once she wakes? (Not a good Summary)

_A/N: This was actually inspired when I replayed Dirge of Cerberus, Played some of Crisis Core and was reading far too many fan fictions… Also, taking part of an Rp one of my good friends pulled me into... Apparently I play a decent Vincent *Shrugs*. Anyhow, I had a crazy dream and decided to take on that and write it out for you. I know it's a pitiful summary and I'm not sure if you'll like it or my writing style, but I would like a Beta if anyone is interested… Please Read and Review, I can't very well judge its quality without you! Thank you!_

Once Again

_It was snowing… again… Well, perhaps still snowing would be more appropriate_. A soft sigh followed this thought along with the dull thump of a coffee mug returning to its place on the table. Crimson eyes watched the snow fall outside the window as Vincent's thoughts wandered, as usual, to the past. How long since he had thought the best place for him was sealed away in a coffin of all things… And how now he almost wished he were still slumbering there. Dark eyes flicked to the steam curling from the hot tea in his coffee mug and a sigh followed. Cloud and the others had woken him, they had struggled and finally they had killed Sephiroth and something almost like peace descended. Then had come Geostigma and finally, two years later, the trio of Sephiroth clones; Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. With that, came another appearance from Sephiroth, somehow summoned through Kadaj by a piece of Jenova. Cloud had to kill him yet again. Then another year of rebuilding and peace Followed by the uncovering of Deepground. What followed then was his story he supposed, what with Omega and Chaos, the Tsviets and the protomateria… Now, a year after that, there was still a scar in the sky over what was once Midgar. Edge's boundaries were pushing further out away from the old metropolis and here he was, Vincent Valentine, in a house built for him just inside the edge of a forest south of Edge, drinking tea and watching snow fall. Needless to say, while solitary and comfortable, Vincent was beginning to wonder just how much the adventure lust of his friends had rubbed off on him as he realized he was bored.

'_At least you are more confident that you even have friends, My dull host…'_ He heard Chaos' voice reverberate through his thoughts and he sighed. The Protomateria might have given him control over Chaos' form; however, it did not put any halt to the demonic WEAPON's thoughts… if anything, the beast's thoughts had increased. Vincent ignored Chaos and instead silently took a sip of his tea. He contemplated going outside and hunting down the Behemoth he had heard pass earlier, though he knew it wasn't much of a fight, it might be at least a little exercise if he left Cerberus Holstered. Red eyes were back on the snow and he sighed. Though he wouldn't feel the cold, he certainly did not feel like getting soaking wet from the snow melting. A mechanical chirping noise startled the Gunman and his eyes snapped to the offending item on his table. The small phone danced as it vibrated across the surface and he finally reached his gloved right hand down to pluck it from the table and flip it open.

_New Message From Cloud:_

_Bringing Delivery, ETA 1 Hr._

A slender black brow raised as the phone was snapped shut and replaced on the table. Then Vincent remembered… Cloud had offered to bring supplies to Vincent, and the Gunman accepted… an elaborate excuse from both of them to spend some time in good company and yet away from Seventh Heaven. Cloud had been doing better, but he would never return Tifa's affections the way she wanted them… and she knew this as well. Vincent shook his head, smirking to himself. He had his own reasons for avoiding the bar. It had been bad enough with just Yuffie lusting after him, now she had Shelke doing the same… He shook his head and sighed, rising to his feet. His footsteps were almost silent aside from the sound of metal clinking ever so softly against the tile when he hit the kitchen and placed the now empty mug in the sink. He caught the faintest whisper of sound and snapped his eyes to the window over the sink and listened. Chaos perked up inside him and rumbled. _'And that would be the sound of a Behemoth fighting something…' _ Vincent agreed, 'Indeed, but what?' Chaos said nothing in return, only urging the Ex-Turk to go find out for the both of them. Passing through the living room to scoop up his phone, Vincent then vanished out the front door and into the swirling white.

XxXxX

The Behemoth reared up and slammed its front paws down, narrowly missing the slender figure that rolled away from it. The figure pushed to its feet and stumbled, shaking its head and turning golden eyes that were just now focusing to the beast. The Behemoth's right horn was covered in blood and the beast was bleeding freely from several deep gouges along its large body. The figure, a woman, realized several things at once. First, somehow, she had ended up in a forest draped in snow. Secondly, she had no recollection of arriving here, let alone getting caught in a fight with this Behemoth. Thirdly, her sword was now laying on the other side of this creature, thanks to her waking up in the middle of the battle and not knowing what in seven blue hells was going on.

"Aw… shit…" Her voice was soft but rough, strained from disuse, pain and the blood loss. There was a distinct hole in her abdomen where she had been impaled by the horn of the Behemoth. How was she supposed to get out of this now? Her vision was beginning to blur and there was a deep aching throb in her temples. Her mind was just too … fuzzy for her to calculate any sort of fight let alone against a full grown and clearly dangerous Behemoth.

"I'm very much going to die now I think…" She almost laughed at the irony of it all. The Behemoth's back legs twitched, as though it were about to charge when three rapid fire retorts rang loudly through the clearing. Uncomprehending, the woman's golden gaze watched as three new wounds blossomed along the Behemoths' neck, blood flowing from them almost in what seemed like slow motion. Then she noticed the beast's attention was switching from her to her far right. Her gaze lagged as she turned her head. Three more rapid gunshots sounded before she could focus her gaze on the tree line. As she staggered down to one knee, her vision blurred and refocused on a figure dressed in black leather and a brilliantly red but tattered cloak. As her vision blackened and she slumped down into the cold snow face first, she thought to herself one thing… _What interesting red eyes…_

XxXxX

Vincent was quick to dispatch the wounded Behemoth and once it had disintegrated into the lifestream, leaving behind only the reddened snow, he turned and headed for the downed woman. Carefully, after holstering his gun once more, he rolled her onto her back with his right hand and frowned. She was still breathing, although it was shallow, so for now she was alive. However, Chaos was silent and he was unsure of what to do… He activated a fully mastered curaga materia in the hilt of his gun and watched as the large wound in her abdomen slowly began to try and seal itself up… It wouldn't fully close the wound, that much he knew, as he slid his arm around her shoulders and slid his gauntlet under her knees and lifted her from the ground. She made a pained groan, and tucked her head against his chest. She wasn't heavy to him, but he could tell that she was solid muscle from her weight. Once he knew she wasn't going to flail or move, he took off in a swirl of black and red towards his home. Hopefully there, she would regain consciousness and he could figure out why she was here, alone and bleeding before she went on her way.

XxXxX

Vincent realized Cloud had just arrived before him as he heard the man walking about the house. He was thankful for the other's genetic enhancements as the front door opened before he had to figure out how to operate the doorknob with an unconscious person in his arms. Cloud's face usually held no emotions though now, surprise flashed across it. He stepped aside as Vincent entered and shut the door behind the Gunman. The blonde grabbed several towels out of the closet in the hall and followed Vincent into the Guest bedroom and placed the towels on the bed. Vincent didn't need to thank the man as he carefully laid the woman on the clean towels and turned to face him.

"She was in the woods, fighting a behemoth of all things..." His deep voice was without inflection although the other warrior thought he might have heard befuddlement lacing the words. Both men's eyes turned back to the woman on the bed, assessing her without speaking. There was a jagged puncture wound in the woman's abdomen, several gashes in her right bicep and left thigh and shin. Not to mention a cut along the side of her head. The woman was taller than Cloud's five feet seven inches and barely shorter than Vincent's six feet of height. Vincent guessed she would stand close to five foot ten or five foot eleven given the inch of sole on her boots. She had almost delicate facial features and very pale skin. What part of that was blood loss and what part of that was her natural skin tone, he had no idea but it was almost as pale as his own. She had full lips a few shades redder than her ivory skin and her hair … He blinked. Her hair was blue. Darker blue at the roots and almost an electrical blue at the tips and it looked as though it hung to maybe her mid back, though currently it was plastered to her by blood making some of it seem almost violet. She was dressed simply although her clothing was torn presumably from her fight with the behemoth. She wore a black tank top, ribbed like a man's undershirt and black fatigues, almost military style along with boots. With the tear in her left pant leg, it was obvious that those boots stopped just under her knee and were relatively unscathed. How has she been out in the snow wearing only that… his crimson gaze caught the Mako blue of Clouds and both men frowned, having come to the same question. Before either could speak however, Vincent's attention was turned inward and Cloud recognized the suddenly distracted look in the other man's eyes and kept his mouth shut.

'_I would have assumed you could smell the Mako in her blood, my ignorant host… Surely you're not THAT stupid...'_ Chaos was apparently no longer in a good mood, as it growled at Vincent. Red eyes blinked and he lifted his gaze back to Cloud. "Mako in the blood…" Blonde eyebrows raised in response.

"Should I call the others?" Cloud's voice was soft but firm. Vincent shook his head; there was no need to involve the others even should this woman turn out to be an enemy. After all, Vincent had Chaos and they had killed Omega and the Tsviets. Not to mention Cloud had ended Sephiroth HOW many times now? No, they indeed could handle this themselves. Cloud simply nodded and turned his attention back to the partially healed hole in the blue haired woman's abdomen. He frowned and sighed, knowing with him here, Vincent would make him do anything medical… He cursed something in his thoughts about stupid sins as he gently pulled at the material at the edge of the wound.

"You know what I need." His words were almost a growl but Vincent was already moving to gather what the blonde needed.

XxXxX

_**A/N: Alright my lovelies… Please Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So My story was added to someone's favorites… but no review? I see how it is. I'll post another chapter, but if I don't get any reviews after this, I'm not posting anymore of my story… If I don't, get reviews, I'll never know what you think or if I'm writing terribly or not. Also, I'm still looking for a beta. Bah, here goes.

Chapter Two, Ranisa.

Between Vincent and Cloud it didn't take long to cut away the material around the woman's stomach and look at what they were dealing with. Surprisingly, it was a shallower wound than they had first thought… this of course led both Cloud and Vincent to believe that the Mako in her blood stream plus the Curaga spell were working wonderfully to knit her back up. Normally, a wound like this was fatal, but somehow the behemoths massive horn missed vital organs. Cloud could see that the woman's body was pushing the fibers from the shirt out of the wound so he didn't bother pulling them out; instead, he wrapped the wound with gauze. Once done, they left the room, leaving her to wake up on her own.

They had barely made it into the living room when both of their cell phones went off. Red met blue in an ironic look before they pulled the offending pieces of technology from their respective pockets. Almost in sync, both their voices said one thing. "Reno?"

_Reno: Yo! Everyone needs ta meet up at Seventh Heaven, Fri. by 9pm. No Questions!_

Blinking Vincent looked up and saw the scowl crossing Clouds face... Apparently he got the same text. Sliding his phone back into a pocket, Vincent headed for the door. "There was a weapon lying on the ground behind the behemoth, I assume is the Girl's." Then he was gone, the door closing quietly behind him. Cloud glanced up and then back down to his phone. Friday was three days away. Shaking his head with a small sigh, cloud moved to sit on the couch to wait for Vincent.

XxXxX

Golden eyes cracked open slightly before widening as the blue haired girl sat up swiftly, realizing she had no idea where she was. Then she doubled over with a soft cry of pain, her hand flying to her stomach. Instead of her hand coming in contact with the ruined remains of her shirt and a bloody hole, they touched the soft fabric of gauze. Looking down, she realized someone had cut away the bottom half of her shirt and bandaged her… Confused, she looked around. The last thing she remembered was the hazy sound of gunshots and a man dressed in black and red with glowing crimson eyes. Was this that man's home? Her eyes narrowed. Why had this man saved her and what did he want from her, where the first two thoughts to cross her mind.

At that moment, the door to the bedroom flew open and a man stood there. Immediately she pushed up from the bed she was seated on and slid her feet to the floor, one arm across her stomach, the other falling partway to her side, hand clenched into a fist, as though ready to defend herself. Her vision blurred when her feet hit the ground but she shook her head and her eyes focused. The blonde haired man simply straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really should be lying down…" His voice was soft and she almost missed the amused tone in his otherwise stoic voice. She paused, assessing the man in the doorway and tilted her head to one side. On one hand, she could sense a very, very dangerous feeling coming from this man. Whether it was from the glowing blue eyes, to the powerful muscles in the bare arms across his chest, she didn't know. Then there was the very stance he took, as though he never quite relaxed. On the other hand, she sensed almost no threat from him by subtle tones in his voice and the look deep in his eyes, boiling under the surface, of past horror and tragedy and something else, darker. She took a gamble and sat on the edge of the bed, uncurling her hand and letting her features relax from the stony look she had acquired the moment the door opened.

"Where… Who are you and where am I?" Her voice lilted and had it not for the pain and disuse roughing her voice; it would have been almost melodic. Cloud blinked, thinking for a moment before answering. "Cloud. You're in a friend's home in the middle of the forest south of Edge." She noted the hesitant release of information and the caution touching the edges of his voice. She had no idea where that was, but she recognized Cloud as his name. She nodded, "Ranisa." Was her response and then she gave a small smile. There was a brief silence though it was not to uncomfortable before the front door opened and Ranisa tensed. But Cloud seemed unconcerned as he glanced down the hall. "Vincent, she's awake." He hadn't raised his voice, but he knew he didn't need to. Cloud then stepped further into the room and just off to the side of the door as Vincent appeared in the doorway. Ranisa's tension faded again as she recognized the man who'd killed the monster. She looked at him with a small smile and repeated her name, "Ranisa." He stared at her uncomprehending for a fraction of a moment before he nodded. She already knew his name, instead, as usual; he went straight for the point.

"Why were you in the forest fighting a behemoth, Ranisa?" Vincent's own voice was deep and somehow managed to be both rough and smooth at the same time. Strange. It was her turn, then, to stare at him for a moment, her brain turning. While trying to remember in order to answer him and assessing this Vincent person at the same time, she came to several conclusions. First, when she had seen him in her haze of pain, she missed the golden clawed gauntlet and the golden tips to his boots. Second, she felt more danger emanating off of this man than the blonde and the same lack of threat. Lastly, she had no recollection of anything before waking up half way through a fight with a behemoth. She hadn't even known what it was. She frowned.

"I honestly don't know. I sort of ... woke up fighting it and I can't recall anything before that." Her voice was soft then, her tone letting the barest hints of confusion show through to match the confused cast to her golden eyes. The pain in her stomach was fading slowly and she knew somehow that her body was knitting itself back together… Unfortunately that rapid healing was making her head ache and her stomach growl. "Even so, I have you to thank for my life I suppose." Her gaze refocused and she looked up. Vincent looked mildly uncomfortable with her gratitude but Cloud spoke up next. "You don't remember anything?" His eyes had narrowed, though both men could tell she wasn't lying, she didn't know that and she frowned in response. She lifted on hand to her head and her facial muscles gave a faint twitch, as though something was causing her pain and she was refusing to show it. "I… There are fragments of memories… Bright lights, white coats… Pain…," her voice trailed off and she shook her head as if trying to dispel those thoughts. She then looked up at Cloud, apologetic. "I'm sorry… there's nothing more concrete than that…" Both men had exchanged worried glances before her head rose. Bright lights, white coats and pain? That usually meant a lab and usually with that, experiments… Something both men knew much about. Vincent looked at her for a long, silent moment before he caught the sound of something familiar. "Can you walk?" She nodded and he turned heading out of the bedroom. "Come then." She rose to her feet and unsteadily followed him, pausing when Cloud made no move to go first… She didn't like the idea of someone behind her, but what could she do? She walked tensely passed him and he followed. She followed the gunman through the hall, living room and into another hall, presumably the front hall. There she froze before stumbling over to a large, gleaming blade in the corner by the front door, leaning next to an even larger blade that was Cloud's. "My sword!" Her gloved hand stopped before she touched it, ghosting over the handle and partway down the blade in almost reverence. While she knew she would feel more reassured with its weight on her back, her harness was missing. That and it would be rude to be armed, even though, she knew at least the gunman was but, it was his home… She turned from the sword, catching both men looking at her. She couldn't begin to decipher their thoughts from those stoic faces but she shrugged and fell in step behind Vincent as he moved down the hall and into the kitchen. He gestured to the table and she sat. Cloud followed suit, sitting across from her. Vincent sent a questioning gaze to Cloud and the blonde shook his head. Vincent moved around the kitchen with efficiency and soon enough there was a sandwich sitting in front of her… She could smell cheese and some kind of sliced meat and her stomach rumbled loudly. She blinked and then grinned sheepishly at both men before eating the sandwich. She smelled nothing out of place with it, not even wondering how she could smell so well… it never occurred to her that this was odd. Part way through the meal, she caught the sound of metal on glass and then there was a glass of water in front of her. She thanked Vincent quietly and he simply gave a small nod in return before leaning back against the counter, arms crossed. _So very similar these two are _she thought as she finished both things she had been given.

Silence followed for a moment and it was in this silence that Ranisa knew both men had questions and both men held some sort of understanding for something even she was not really aware of and did not want to prod her. However, she could tell, they were still going to. She gave a resigned sigh and leaned back in the chair; hands folded in her lap, and turned her golden gaze to Vincent, then to Cloud.

"I know you have questions… I don't know if I can answer them but I will certainly try… For all your kindness, you deserve at least that much."

A/N: Again, please review. No reviews, no posting. And I'd really like to finish this story… lol. I'll beg if I must but I'd really rather not…. *gives puppy dog eyes, realizes it doesn't work and drags Zack out of the closet to give puppy dog eyes for her.*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! To Schierach: *squeals* Why thank you! I'm used to group/forum rp postings so your comment on my style of writing makes me very, very happy. As for Ranisa… *grins* I'm glad you're interested. Thank you for reviewing! To Anon: Yes, that is true; I could just write the story and be satisfied with the fact that I wrote it and what not. However, if I were going to do that, I'd write it on my computer and say no one needs to read it. Point is, 1 I want people to read it and 2, selfishly, I want to know what those people think about it. To Wrathchild26: Thank you very much! I was a little worried with how the characters come across... I'm attempting to write this as in character as I can. Although there will be points where all of the characters are a little ooc. Thanks again for reviewing.

Also, I'm terribly sorry about how long it took to post this... I had to put my cat down Wednesday. It's now Saturday, 1:30am and I just started writing...

.

.

.

Chapter Three: Night Terror.

.

.

.

Tifa looked at her phone and snapped it shut. She was being given three days warning that her bar needed to be closed to the public this Friday. By Reno no less! She stalked behind the bar and growled silently to herself. She was closed for the night since it was nearly three in the morning and the last person had left ten minutes ago. Shelke was there, having taken to helping her out some nights. Now, the younger girl was currently washing glasses and the like and Tifa had just finished wiping down the tables. Marlene and Denzel were both asleep upstairs and she knew that Reno probably wasn't awake to yell at anymore… With a grin, she snapped her phone back open and dialed Reno. She didn't care if it was three in the morning, she had just gotten his text and she demanded answers. On the third ring, the other line picked up, but the smooth voice that answered was not Reno.

"Miss Lockhart, you do realize that it is three in the morning, correct?" Blinking, she almost didn't answer.

"Of course I do, where is Reno? I have a few bones to pick with him." There was a soft snort, Tseng's way of chuckling apparently, before he responded. "Reno is probably sleeping, seeing as he left his phone in the main room. However, if your call is in regards to Our request that the bar be closed to the public this Friday, I assure you, there will be compensation. We will be paying you for your time and the services of your establishment." Tifa could barely believe what she was hearing. First of all, was Tseng freaking psychic? No, and secondly, when Tseng said our and we, she knew it was a Turk thing, and that meant it was Rufus Shin'ra who ordered it. She sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll post a notice tonight. Usually I need more time upfront than three days but…" She trailed off. She knew Tseng was probably smirking to himself or at least something like that... then again he was a Turk. Emotionless prick…

"Very good Miss Lockhart, we will see you come Friday." The phone clicked as the Turk hung up on her and she put her phone away with a resigned sigh. Turning, she headed for the backroom to get a piece of paper to write the notice on.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Ranisa watched the two men in the silence following what she had said. They were thinking and she almost giggled. Cloud sat across from her, arms across his chest and leaning back into his seat. His bright blonde hair and glowing sky blue eyes were offset by the utter blank look on his face. Vincent was leaning against the counter, his arms also crossed over his chest. She noted that the taller man tended to duck the lower half of his face into the high collar of his … cloak? Well it was more of a mantle really. His hair was dark and long and his eyes glowed red. And yet, so different in appearance from Cloud, he held the same, blank and emotionless look to his face. It was so damned amusing to her because she knew the same look had crossed her features more than once.

"Perhaps if we ask a question and you think about it, it may stir memories…" Vincent's voice was soft but clear. She looked up at him. "I hope so," Was her quiet and stoic response. Cloud suddenly rose to his feet with a small sigh. "Let's move to the living room." Without waiting for a response, the fighter walked away. Ranisa rose to her feet and shrugged, following. She heard the nearly silent movements behind her and knew Vincent followed. Cloud had sat in one of the large and comfortable looking chairs and Vincent moved to stand next to the end of the couch, staring out into the darkness. Ranisa moved and sat at the other end of the couch and waited silently.

"So you know your first name, Ranisa. Do you recall a last name as well?" Cloud spoke up. She blinked at him and he elaborated. "Cloud Strife." She nodded. "Ranisa Walker." Cloud sat back but before he could speak, Vincent spoke softly. "Vincent Valentine." Ranisa turned and looked at him and then let a soft chuckle escape her lips before she spoke again. "Now that we've all been formally introduced…." She rolled her eyes. She had no idea what sparked her to say such a think but… Her eyes snapped to Cloud as she heard him mirror that soft chuckle. Had she not looked away from Vincent, she would have seen the slight smirk that curled at the corner of his mouth as he spoke again. "Indeed." It was such a deadpanned response that she nervously ignored it, but Cloud knew that sarcasm would be glinting from red eyes. Instead of continuing with what would degrade into verbal sparring, he turned blue eyes to golden ones.

"What about an age?" She blinked and then her brows furrowed. "Twenty two I think…" A whisper in her mind made her eyes widen. _Physically…_ Was that just her thoughts? Cloud watched her as she frowned and spoke that out loud. "…Physically. I don't know where that thought came from, but… Apparently it means I'm twenty two physically." She blinked and shrugged. Looking at Cloud she suddenly felt as though something dangerous had just locked its sights on her and she slowly looked at Vincent. He was starring at her, intense red eyes focused on her with a look that made her shiver. Like there was something behind those eyes, that wasn't this man, and that were far too interested in her. Her face remained impassive and he finally looked away, brows furrowed. Cloud knew that look; Vincent rarely got that look on his face… That look meant that Chaos was far too interested in this girl all of a sudden. Cloud frowned. "Can you think of why that thought would come to mind?" Vincent's voice rasped as he stared out the window. Ranisa's brow furrowed again as she thought. "No..." She frowned. She didn't like not having access to what should be twenty two years of memory. Cloud leaned forward, arms on his knees as he looked intently at Ranisa. His face was emotionless as he spoke.

"Date of birth?"

"October 13th. I don't know what year." Cloud nodded but said nothing, Vincent blinked in amusement as that was the same day as his own. However, Ranisa did not know this.

"Where were you born?" At this Ranisa balked slightly eyes narrowing in thought. Then the strongest emotion they'd seen crossed her face. Her face scrunched up in pure confusion and she bowed her head slightly, raising a hand to her temple. Both men watched her silently and patiently. "Gaia this is confusing me…" She practically hissed, "Three answers come to mind. Three answers that all ring true but that's not possible. One answer is Midgar, One answer is deep within a mountain of all things and the last is… In the Lab." Her eyes widened and then narrowed as a frown marred her face. Her eyes rose slowly to Cloud and she spoke very softly, her words clipped. "What in seven blue hells is that matter with me…" Her voice had dropped into almost a growl. Cloud's eyes widened in silent shock for a fraction of a second before his eyes hardened and he spoke softly in response, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"I doubt there is anything 'wrong' with you, Ranisa. The way you answer the questions make it sound like your memories were tampered with. I'm familiar..." He sat back and crossed his arms, eyes drifting over the bookshelves but not seeing them. Vincent frowned before shaking his head; it had become clear to him that trying to find out just who this girl was was going to bring up very painful memories for Cloud. They brought them up for him, but Vincent was used to this and used to ignoring them.

"We can continue this tomorrow. Ranisa, you still need rest to heal." With that, Vincent walked silently from the room and down the hall. Both Cloud and Ranisa heard the faint sound of the door clicking shut. Ranisa dropped her head into her hands and sighed softly. Her head was pounding something fierce. Cloud rose to his feet and looked at her quietly. She rose and followed him to the guest bedroom. He pointed towards the dresser along the wall opposite the bed she had woken up in.

"There are spare clothes there, sleepwear and otherwise for friends when they visit… you should be able to find something to fit you." With that he turned and walked passed her out of the room. She shut the door behind him, assuming he'd be sleeping on the couch. Rubbing her temples wearily, she walked slowly to the dresser and began to dig around in the drawers. Finally, she found a long sleeved button up grey sleeping shirt and matching pants. The top was too long but the pants fit comfortably and she moved over to the bed. She tugged the ruined shirt off and dropped it before pulling the soft, clean shirt on over her head, not bothering to unbutton it. Seeing that the sleeves fell down past her hands, she felt more comfortable to remove her elbow length leather gloves. These she lay on the nightstand. Pushing up the nightshirts sleeves, she frowned at the pearl colored scars that laced her arms and hands… Shaking her head, she let the sleeves drop as she fiddled with the heavy belt on her pants… pausing she glared at her boots… really this headache was far too much. How could she have forgotten to take her shoes off? Sighing, she plopped down on the bed and tugged her pant legs up to get at the laces on her heavy boots. Once those had thudded dully against the floor, she stood again and let her pants follow them. Stepping out of them, she tugged on the sleeping pants and smiled softly. She was so tired… She nearly fell onto the bed, not bothering with the blankets, not even caring, let alone noticing, that there was still dried blood in her hair… Cloud had cleared most of it from her skin when he had bandaged her wounds, but, it didn't cross her mind that it was strange neither of the males had mentioned it. She was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

.

.

Cloud had removed his boots and lay back on the couch. Had she not looked like her head would split from the pressure of the headache he knew she had, he would have pointed her in the direction of the shower instead of her bedroom, but he knew it wouldn't hurt her to sleep first. Blue eyes stared vacantly out the window as he thought. Even to this day, he couldn't remember much of his time in Hojo's lab... All he recalled was that Zack had tried to help him, save him and had died for his efforts. Frowning, he sighed softly and forced himself to sleep.

.

.

Vincent was pacing silently in his room. He had forgone the politeness of offering to let her use the shower at the request of chaos. But the demon was trying to understand the scent he had been catching when around Ranisa. The demon wasn't bothered that he didn't know what it was, he was bothered because it smelled so familiar and … he didn't know if it smelled appetizing, seductive or just plain interesting and yet he didn't know it and he felt he should. Vincent was confused and irritated at Chaos, but he was intrigued. She had thought of three places she felt she was born… That bothered Vincent. _Perhaps she was born in the Midgar lab, which gives us two of her answers which are the same. The cave answer I believe has something to do with the smell that is driving me slowly insane._ The demons growl echoed in his mind and Vincent frowned… he had come to the same conclusion. Sighing softly, he brought his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. Vincent had heard Cloud, had heard Ranisa digging around in the dresser and had heard her boots thump heavily to the floor. He barely caught the sound of the mattress as she dropped heavily into bed and as he focused, he could tell both she and Cloud were sleeping. None but he and Chaos knew the true extent of the modifications to his senses. Vincent rarely slept and hardly needed to when he did. For now, he paced.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

_Ranisa was surrounded by brilliant white. As her golden eyes focused, she realized she was lying on her back, staring up at florescent lights. She tried to turn her head and found this impossible. She quickly realized she was strapped down to a metal table, her restraints made of thick metal and biting into her arms, legs, ankles and wrists. She began to panic when she heard someone talking._

"_Ah, I see you're awake." A head moved into her view and her eyes widened. The man was middle aged with soft brown hair and muddy brown eyes. But it was the almost maniacal gleam in those dull eyes that frightened her. She knew this man; this was her tormentor, her demon… The one called Dr. Rydell. She whimpered softly, causing the man to smirk. She knew what was coming when he left her vision… the needles, the burning sensation that would fill her veins and then the agonizing pain of her muscles trying to jerk and seizure. Then would come the cutting and tearing of sharp objects against her skin, then perhaps the breaking of bones… She whimpered again, her voice small and terrified._

"_No… Please stop… Don't..." Her world faded into darkness and pain._

_._

_._

XxXxX

.

.

Vincent snapped from his thoughts, Chaos silent as well. Red eyes stared at the wall as thought trying to see through them. He heard it again, barely audible. The gunman rose from the chair in his room and was across the floor and pulling the door silently open in almost a blink. He moved gracefully down the hall, glancing at a sleeping Cloud before turning back and entering Ranisa's room. The smell of fear was nearly overwhelming. He closed the door behind him and walked to her bedside. Red eyes looked at her as she trembled, shaking. She was covered in a fevered sweat and the sounds came from her mouth again, forming the breath of words.

"No more… Stop hurting me… Please leave me alone… Just stop…" A Nightmare… Vincent's gaze softened slightly as he knelt down, lifting his gloved right hand and gently touched her shoulder. His voice was soft and almost gentle.

"Ranisa... Wake up."

_**A/N… Hmm... That one was barely longer than the others, but it was! Urg… I started writing this about 4 hours ago; it's now almost 6am... I'm passing out... I checked it over best I could for errors. Let me know what you think! Goodnight my lovelies… ehhee... *stumbles off to bed, thinking perhaps she lost a few screws in staying up so late.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So, I think I discovered a writer who is just as crazy as myself… I was reading a fanfiction the other night, and normally I don't like self-insertion fics. But I really enjoyed this one, so I commented something to that effect and I was almost shocked that I got a three paragraph response! That was totally something I would have done. I think I made a new friend… *grins* Oh and thanks for the reviews Saan! *huggles* Anywho, I woke up this afternoon (oh yes, I very much enjoy sleeping in on the weekends) and for some reason, I just want to write... that's good... for you all! Lol. Onwards then!**_

_**Oh yeah, and I'm reposting the last paragraph because I was so tired this morning when I posted it that I realized it wasn't what I wanted it to be.. So… yeah. I'll take it out of the previous chapter when I'm done writing… Maybe... If I don't get lazy. Oh, one a side note, Thanks Schierach! I do too, which is probably another reason I love your story! Lol. Oh... To all, I posted a terrible sketch of Ranisa on my Deviant Art... **_**dracariumserous(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2robc8**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Once Again, Chapter Four, Among Friends

.

.

Vincent snapped from his thoughts, Chaos going silent. Red eyes stared at the wall as thought trying to see through them. He heard it again, a barely audible sound. The gunman rose from the chair in his room and was across the floor, pulling the door silently open in almost a blink. He moved gracefully down the hall, hearing that Cloud had not moved he entered Ranisa's room. The smell of fear was nearly overwhelming. He closed the door behind him and walked to her bedside. Red eyes looked at her as she trembled, shaking, having curled up on her side into a fetal position. She was covered in a fevered sweat and the sounds came from her mouth again, forming the breath of words.

"No more… Stop hurting me… Please leave me alone… Just stop…" A Nightmare… Vincent's gaze softened slightly as he knelt down, lifting his gloved right hand and gently touched her shoulder. His voice was soft and almost gentle. He understood what it was like to have nightmares...

"Ranisa... Wake up."

What happened next took even him by surprise. Her eyes snapped open and focused on his face. He barely had time to register that her eyes were a glowing electric blue instead of a warm gold. Chaos roared in his head for him to get back at the same time that Ranisa's lips drew back away from her teeth in a snarl. She erupted into motion, pushing against the bed and lunging for Vincent, knocking him backwards as he tried to stand. He caught her by the wrists as he landed on his back and looked up at her, red eyes wide. Her eye teeth had elongated and her pupils had narrowed into cat slits. Her sleeves had fallen back to her elbows, revealing that from her elbow to her fingers, her skin was covered in snow white scales that overlapped one another like a snake's skin. Dark blue claws adorned each finger where the nail should be. He was glad he had automatically grabbed her wrists, gauging that her hands had been going for something vital. The Chaos did something that shocked Vincent. _Let me use your voice._ 'What?' He cried out in his head. _Just trust me you stupid human, let me use your voice!_ Growling to himself he allowed it. A rumble started in his chest and worked its way out his mouth in a snarling growl that set Ranisa back on her heals, her arms going limp in his grasp as she plopped down to sit on his stomach. She blinked at him, her bright blue eyes confused for a moment as they slowly bled golden. Then she blinked when Vincent spoke, his voice sounding like more than one, deeper and darker.

"Are you awake now?" She looked at him and realized that he was frowning slightly… Then her face began to burn slightly as she realized she was sitting atop the man, her wrists held lightly in his hands. Oh by gods what had she done? She yelped and tried to crawl backwards. The grip on her wrists tightened a fraction before he let go and she scrambled off of him just as the bedroom door flew open. She yelped at this and scooted back into the side of the bed, stopping when she bumped into it. Ranisa dropped her head into her hands as Cloud crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow at Vincent. The blonde fighter chuckled softly and shook his head, his blonde spikes defying gravity and bouncing from the movement. Ranisa's voice squeaked from between her hands.

"Vincent I'm so sorry…" Vincent had pushed himself up off the ground and stepped over to her, offering out a hand to help her up as he responded. "Don't be." His voice was back to normal, Chaos processing some thought silently to himself… Golden eyes peeked up and she blinked. She had tackled him and god only knows and he was offering to help her up? Meekly she took his hand and he pulled her up before looking at her hands. They were back to normal but now he could see the scars lacing across them. She tugged her hand from his grip and pulled the cuffs of the shirt down over her fingers. Cloud saw this and frowned. He knew what to say suddenly, and he knew that was a combination of memories of Zack and his own experience. He dropped his arms and started tugging his gloves off as he walked over to Ranisa. Steely blue eyes locked with hers as he raised his now bare hands and he stopped. She looked started and then realized he was showing her his hands. Blinking she looked. For a moment she only saw smooth pale skin, but her eyes focused and she could see the faint scars lacing his hands. Unless someone's eyes were enhanced they wouldn't have seen them. She looked up uncomprehending. He nearly sighed.

"You're in the company of two men who experienced the pain caused by being an experiment." His voice was devoid of emotion and cold. He turned and walked from the room. Startled and blinking owlishly, she snapped her confused gaze to Vincent. Red eyes were staring at her intently and he nodded.

"You were having a nightmare Ranisa, I knew waking you up posed slightly dangerous." He turned and looked away from her before continuing. "It's nearly dawn, if you can sleep, you should… If not, we'll be in the living room." Then he left, his red cloak sweeping out the door behind him. Ranisa was left standing by the bed, bewildered as her mind raced.

The nightmare had stirred something… Memories… With shaking hands, she reached out to grab her gloves and stopped. Cloud was right… He hadn't said it but she didn't need to be ashamed of the scars in this house… Dropping her hands to her sides, she took a deep breath and headed for the living room.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Cloud was putting his gloves back on as Vincent glided past him and into the kitchen. The soft clanking he heard, he knew was Vincent making tea. Cloud hated thinking about the things Hojo had done to him, to Zack, to Vincent. Cloud had found some of the reports and videos of the experiments done to them… He banished the thoughts and stood, staring out the window at the snow covered ground. The sun was rising, the horizon painted in warm hues. It had been almost two years since he last felt Zack or Aerith. It had been after the fall of Kadaj and his brothers, after the Geostigma was gone… He had been sitting in the church, staring at the small lake when he'd felt her hand brush his cheek, and Zack's rough knuckles on his head. _Heya Spike… Cloud… _ He heard their voices as though they were standing next to him, but he couldn't see them, not like he had before. _You did well. We're both glad you don't blame yourself anymore... It was never your fault. _Aerith had sounded so happy… And it was true; they had finally made him realize it wasn't his fault. They had chosen to do what they did. He was still sad, he still missed them… But he accepted it. Shaking the memory from his thoughts he heard Ranisa walk slowly into the room. She had her head down, her eyes on the carpet and her mind was a whirl as she tried to piece together the memories the nightmare had uncovered. Finally looking up when she felt eyes on her, she saw Cloud watching her and Vincent stood in the doorway with a porcelain mug clutched in his gloved hand. She realized from the scent that it was tea. She frowned slightly and then spoke.

"Could I use the shower?" Her head was beginning to itch from the dried blood and she could smell herself by this point and that meant so could both of them. Vincent nodded and walked passed her, turning right down the hall and pushed the bathroom door open. She followed and walked passed him.

"Towels are there." He said, pointing to the door behind the open door of the room as he pulled the door shut and left her alone. Sighing, she tugged the closet door open and nearly laughed… She wondered who bought the towels considering they were big fluffy black and red towels. She grabbed at a black one and shut the door. She stared at the bathroom door for a moment before deciding that she didn't need to lock it. The other two would not enter unless she fell and then it would be good to leave it unlocked. Shaking her head she hung the black towel over the shower curtain rod and closed the curtain. Pulling it aside for a moment she leaned in and fiddled with the knobs until a hot spray was achieved. Then she began to strip… Pausing once her shirt was off, she realized she had no idea how to get the bandage off. Frowning she tugged the shirt back over her head and stalked out of the bathroom.

"Vincent…" She growled. Red eyes blinked up at her in confusion. She tugged the bottom hem of her shirt up and pointed at the bandages. Her cheeks were tinged red in embarrassment. Cloud chuckled from the couch and she whipped her head around to glare silently at him.

"Vincent, use your claws and cut it off." Cloud commented before he found something else to look at out the window. Vincent nearly balked... He could hurt her that way. He was shocked that Cloud would suggest it but the suddenly expectant look on Ranisa's face made him frown. Rising to his feet out of the chair he had been comfortably sitting in, he stepped towards her. She bunched the material of her shirt up to the top of the bandage and waited.

"Turn around so I don't irritate the wound…" His voice was soft and devoid of emotion… Ranisa had the feeling he was embarrassed. She complied and he slid the edge of one gauntleted finger under the top and tugged downward. The sharp golden claw slid effortlessly through the material. Ranisa's muscled tensed and she nearly squealed in protest of the cold metal. However, she remained silent until Vincent pulled his hand away and the bandage stuck to her skin. She dropped the shirt and turned halfway with a small smile.

"Thank you!" With that, she walked back to the bathroom and the door shut behind her. Once she was in the bathroom, Vincent turned slowly and leveled what Yuffie had dubbed the death glare at Cloud. The blonde smirked slightly and shrugged. With a sigh, Vincent sat back down… sometimes he was glad the Blonde was getting over the overwhelming depression, other times when the blonde's almost mischievous nature showed, he wasn't so sure.

.

.

Ranisa could only stare at herself, her hand gripping the edge of the bathroom counter to the point she thought it might break. Her clothes lay piled on the floor and her eyes were a bright, churning gold. _So many scars… So much Pain…_ were her pained thoughts. She was well muscled and sure; she was probably nicely shaped... But there were small, almost surgical scars all over her torso and they were pearly white. The wound that had been on her stomach had healed overnight, leaving smooth, slightly red skin. If her body could heal that, how had all of these scars come to be? Memories were flooding her mind… They had scarred because the wounds had been held open. She looked at her arms and knew that she was different... A monster; that damned Dr. Rydell had turned her into a monster. Snarling softly, she let go of the counter and stalked to the shower. She needed to get this dried blood out of her hair.

_You are not a monster my dear…_

Ranisa froze, her hands tangled in her hair and covered in shampoo suds, golden eyes wide. "What?" she spoke so softly, not even the men out in the living room would hear it over the spray of water.

_I said you are not a Monster, Ranisa._ "Who are you...? Where...-" _Since you're not hearing my voice out loud, obviously I'm speaking in your head dear girl. _Ranisa's eyes widened before her vision went dark.

Blinking, Ranisa stood inside a cavern of the likes she had never seen. Turning in place she looked around and nearly jumped out of her skin when that voice sounded again.

"It's about time you came to see me, My Child..." The voice was female, the same voice that had whispered in her mind moments before. It was deep and melodic, yet holding an undertone of a growl and it was coming from a darkened tunnel to her right. But she could not walk closer; she could not force her body to move.

"I wished to speak to you and here you are, but you're not ready to be here yet… It can't be helped. Darling, trust the two you're with. The dark one could be dangerous, but I think you'll be safe. They are powerful people as well as kind of heart. I will do my best to unlock your memories, if I can…" Before Ranisa could ask who this person speaking to her was and what she meant, she noticed the cavern was growing dark and she could hear water running… Blinking her eyes she found herself leaning against the tile wall of the shower.

She rinsed the shampoo from her hair and finished cleaning herself before shutting the water off and sitting down in the tub. What in all of Gaia was that all about? She wasn't scared, the woman's voice was too familiar and Ranisa felt warm and safe near that voice, but she had no idea who it was or what.

Rising to her feet, Ranisa dried herself off, rubbing the towel against her head vigorously to get the water from her hair. Shaking her head, her hair fell into place though it stuck together from being wet. She didn't see a hairbrush in sight and with a resigned sigh, tugged her clothes back on. She was grateful for the soft sleepwear, as her own clothes were bloody and smelled as though she had been wearing them for weeks. As she hung her towel, she caught scent of something strange. It was gone almost before she had registered even smelling it. Having no idea what it was or where it came from she shook her head and exited the bathroom, flicking the light off as she went.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

When Ranisa had returned to the bathroom and shortly after Vincent's glare of death, Cloud, having just finished putting his boots back on, rose to his feet and stretched. Looking to Vincent as he grabbed First Tsurugi and slung the weapon to its harness on his back.

"I have some errands to run; do I need to come back here for Friday?" Vincent looked up at him and shook his head. Cloud nodded once and turned and left. The roar of Fenrir echoed in the forest until the blonde was long gone. With a soft sigh, Vincent leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Chaos had been quiet for too long now. _I can't figure it out… The changes are clearly from the experimentation, you and I are proof of that. What I don't know, is what resides within her. _Speak of the devil. 'What do you mean?'

_White snake scales, Cat like claws, Cat like eyes, fangs… She responded tome telling her to back off as thought she understood on an animal level. _ 'I see… I don't know either.' _Clearly. _ Vincent frowned, annoyed. Though there really wasn't anything one could do unless she fully transformed. He shook his head, had he not just the day before thought how boring it was getting? He had to jinx himself… Red eyes refocused and looked up as Ranisa exited the bathroom, her hair almost indigo from the water. Her golden eyes swept the room and landed on him.

"Where did Cloud go?" Vincent responded with a shrug. He supposed that he would have to bring her with him when he had to meet Reno and Cloud at 7th Heaven. He assumed the Turks would gather everyone… Call it a hunch. Ranisa moved to sit on the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest. Silence fell for a moment before she spoke, her eyes focused on the table.

"I … Remember some things. The doctor who … Made me what I am. His name was or... Is... Rydell. He spoke often of how well the … experiments were going. Of how he knew I'd become so much more than…" She paused and her eyebrows scrunched, her mouth turning into a frown. "More than 'that Hojo's failed chaos." She shook her head, not seeing the sudden look of anger that crossed Vincent's face. "Something about being better than S and G or whatever. I'm not certain what all that means." She fell silent, not wanting to see what Vincent's reactions were... His voice startled her, soft and laced with fury.

"Do you hear voices." Her head jerked up and she stared at him, golden eyes wide. His head was tilted down, his long black hair covering his face from her view. She took a moment to compose herself so her voice would be strong when she answered him.

"…Yes."

.

.

_**There… Finally… Dear god this is a long chapter... I've been sitting at my computer almost all day… hehehe. I took a break to look stuff up on the web and to take pictures to upload to diviantart… but I only loaded like two or three pics.. I hate doing them one by one.. so that'll be slow going.. Whew, over 3000 words.. *cackles* Oh I'm gonna go pass out now, Bai! *falls out of chair.***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ahw Gawd… I'm sorry, I meant to have this chapter up yesterday but I got sucked into yahoo and my artwork and totally didn't finish the chapter.. Then my computer turned off on it's own and I lost the what I had written. So, I'm shortening the a/n and getting back to finishing the chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you! lol. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Once Again, Memories

.

.

Tifa looked up when the door swung open, accompanied by the sound of familiar steps. Surprised, she looked at Cloud and her hands stilled. Then she smiled widely and waved, setting the glass she had been drying down and moved to walk around the bar.

"Cloud! It's good to see you again!" He flinched internally when what she said sparked a memory of someone else and a not very pleasant day. "You too, Tifa. Hey, Reno texted me..." He smile fell into a scowl and she nodded. "Yeah, Me too." He fell silent and looked at her. She realized he was asking why.

"He told me to close the bar this Friday. I called to yell at him and Tseng answered… Said that I'll be paid but he mentioned it being 'our' request, so I assume it has something to do with Shin'ra and the Turks." Cloud frowned at this and nodded. "Vincent and I both received a text from Reno telling us to be here at 8 Friday night." Tifa frowned in response and hopped up to sit on the bar. "I assume they're going to get everyone together then… Shelke was told to be here and Barret called me this morning to tell me the same." Cloud was still frowning as he moved to sit on a stool near her. She turned to look at him and could almost see the gears turning in his mind. Finally he spoke

"I was dropping a delivery to Vincent and long story short, he ran across some girl in the woods fighting a Behemoth. We think she might have come from someone's lab." Tifa blinked in surprise and slid down from the counter top to lean back against it. "I wonder if that has anything to do with why the Turks are calling us together…" Cloud thought for a moment. "It may be… But I don't know for certain. The girl doesn't remember anything about herself really. Vincent will bring her Friday I'm sure, and maybe we can figure out a way for her to remember." Cloud rose to his feet and took a few steps away. "I'll be back later today." She nodded and he left, just as quickly as he had come. She smiled sadly. She loved Cloud, she really did… But somehow, she didn't think he loved her the same way. She walked back around the bar with a soft sigh and went back to doing dishes, her mind turning what he had said over and over.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

"…Yes."

Vincent said nothing but Ranisa knew he heard her. She started to get a little nervous as the silence drew longer but she said nothing, letting him think. Vincent still had his head tilted down and his hair was covering his face. As soon as she had spoken he closed his eyes and resisted the sigh that wanted to escape. Surely hearing voices wasn't a good sign. _Technically you hear voices too._ Vincent blinked at the almost smug sound of chaos in his mind. But what he said was true. Lifting his head and looking over at Ranisa he realized she seemed worried by the silence followed her admission.

"Is it one voice or many?" He asked, his voice regaining that smooth indifference.

"Just one voice… it's female." She proceeded to explain to him what had happened in the shower, not bothering to exclude that she had thought of herself as a monster. Vincent mentally flinched when she openly told him that she thought she was but he said nothing. He frowned slightly into his collar when she spoke of the cavern and the first thing that came to mind was Jenova. He seriously hoped not… although at the same time, he wondered what it could be if not the Calamity. But, what the voice said to her was nothing like what Jenova that he knew of… Although calling Ranisa My child might imply so. But Jenova would never tell her to trust Vincent let alone Cloud. So, if this voice wasn't telling her to join her, to get away from Vincent and Cloud and things along those lines, then it probably wasn't Jenova. _Aside from that, She doesn't smell like she has any of Jenova's cells in her._ Chaos added this bit of information and Vincent wondered what else the demon wasn't telling him but stilled his thoughts. So, if there were no Jenova cells... he shook his head, clearing the thoughts.

"It isn't something we can really worry about right now, unless this voice tries to tell you to start killing people." He offered the barest hint of a smile. "We just don't know enough, although I hope when we go see the others, someone will know something." She nodded before she fully processed what he said and a confused look crossed her face. "Wait... Go see the others?" Vincent nodded and then stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Do you know anything about the world events over the past four years?"

She shook her head, "The last thing I can recall about… World events, was some big war and even that's from some vague reference from one of the lab associates..." He blinked at her in surprise. The War with Wutai had begun nearly 19 years ago from what he understood. He had been in a coffin at the time. But she would have to have been three, how would she remember that?

"How old were you when you heard about that?" She looked up at him confused for a moment as if she didn't understand why he asked. Thinking hard for a moment she frowned. "18 I think." Vincent could only stare at her for a moment. So somehow, the last 19 years were like four to her. He wanted to say he had no idea how that was possible, but he had several very, very good suspicions, not to mention it made sense with the response to how old she was the day before. She had said twenty two, physically. So, clearly, the voice in her head had supplied that last part, because she didn't seem to understand what it meant.

Ranisa saw the surprised look flash in his eyes before his face relaxed into its normal impassiveness. She narrowed her eyes slightly and then raised an eyebrow. "What?" He blinked before responding and she could tell he was gauging her response.

"That was roughly 19 years ago…" Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly but no sound came out. Her brow scrunched together as her golden gaze fell to the table.

"That… that's not possible..." He shook his head and his voice was very quiet in response. "No, it is very possible. I spent more than twenty years locked inside of a coffin beneath an abandoned lab without aging. It is very, very possible." Her eyes snapped up from the table and looked at him in shock. She struggled to understand and the only thing that came out of her mouth, rude as it was, was a soft, "But how…" He shook his head and stood from his seat, his empty tea mug in one hand. Clearly he did not wish to talk about it as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Frowning she sat back. It had to be because of the experimentation… that much she could understand. She suddenly got up and followed him. He was refilling his mug.

"So, Why did you ask about that, and Who are we going to see Friday?" She had gotten sidetracked from her original question. He turned around and leaned back against the counter, looking at her silently.

"Friends… I'll let Reeve or Tseng explain everything." He sipped his tea and she sighed in resignation. "Alright." Turning she walked down the hall to where her sword was leaned against the doorframe. She closed her fingers around the hilt and lifted it easily. She stared at the blade for a long moment before she heard Vincent come up behind her.

"Here." Turning, she saw Vincent holding out a small wooden box and a rag. She set her sword back down and took them from him, recognizing the smell of the oil on the rag. Her face lit up and she grabbed her sword and practically bounced into the living too and sat on the couch, sword across her lap. He had handed her a sword cleaning kit, one that Cloud had left there at some point in time. He didn't think the man would mind her using it now.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

A loud string of curses sounded immediately after the sound of a cell phone ringing. Cid nearly tripped over himself to grab his phone and flip it open, growling into it.

"The hell do ya want?" The loud shrieking on the other end made him wince and pull the phone away slightly. "Alright, girly, calm down and tell me what ya need." He tucked the phone against his shoulder as he pulled his pack of smokes from his pocket. "Yeah, I got that message too." He tapped one out and brought it to his lips. "Alrigh'! I'll come and get ya! Just hold yer damn horses." He lit it before pulling the phone from his ear and snapping it shut. Luckily, he was already in the air. Walking over, he reset the destination for the Shera and took a long draw from his cigarette. With a sigh, he leaned on the wheel and rubbed his temple. "Why do I gotta put up with that damned ninja anyways!"

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Soft scales moved across metal grating, barely making a sound. The creature paused as it heard raised voices and listened.

"I expect him to be conscious within days, Doctor, or you'll find I'm not so forgiving. Is that understood?" A strong male voice sounded, almost sarcastic in its inflection. A smooth, almost oily voice responded, sounded as if they hadn't heard the threat.

"He'll awake when he wakes, I cannot make this process go any faster than it is. No one can and you know that as well as I do, so I suggest you find a bit of patience and shut your mouth." A growl sounded from the first man, but the creature was no longer listening, it was moving away from the sound of men and towards the smell of fresh air. Excitement coursed through it with the thought that soon, it would be free.

.

.

.

_**A/N: I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter, but I had this almost twice as long and my computer shut off... I hadn't saved it so I re wrote it and moved some things around. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Aaaaand here we go. I worked on this all day (I didn't sleep again last night, sigh) and I would have worked on it last night, except that Dirge of Cerberus was calling my name loudly… and really, who can tell Vincent No, I refuse to play with you… *Grins* Anyways, here you go, enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and thanks for the Review Saan and you too Schierach! You'll just have to wait and see Saan, and Schierach, I couldn't agree more, I adore Cid. 'Specially since I cuss a ton *giggles*.**_

Ranisa spent several hours cleaning and polishing her weapon… Vincent had left without a word, shortly after she began cleaning the blood from the blade. He still hadn't returned, but she didn't worry about it. Instead, she was almost a little honored that he'd left her in his home, unattended. She propped the blade by the door again, smiling when it gleamed like new. Tucking the wooden box onto the shelf above the sword, she looked at the dirty rag in hand. Pondering, she started looking for a laundry room of some sort.

She found Vincent's bedroom and between that and the kitchen she found the utility room. She set the rag over the edge of the sink there and turned, heading for her room. Might as well get her clothes cleaned if she was going to be meeting 'friends' Friday. She frowned at her torn shirt and realized she would have to ask Vincent if he had something she could wear… Somehow, she doubted the dark gunman would have anything she was used to wearing. She chuckled at that thought as she gathered her torn and bloody clothes. She walked these back to the washing machine and dumped them in, followed by detergent that sat on a rack above. Shutting the lid, she stared at it for a moment and decided to leave it on its current settings and turned it on. She put her boots in the utility sink to the left and grabbed the rag she'd been using on her sword. The clove oils in it wouldn't harm the leather boots at all. She set to cleaning those and flipped the laundry over when it was done. Once her boots were clean, she took them to the foyer and set them next to her sword.

She tapped her foot quietly for a few minutes before something occurred to her. Vincent had long hair; therefore, he had to have a hairbrush somewhere… But... she didn't really want to snoop around in his room. She made her way to his bedroom door and pushed it open. If she didn't see one in the open, she didn't need one. Her eyes swept the room and she spotted one sitting atop a dark cherry wood dresser. Grinning triumphantly, she walked over to it and snatched it up. She turned around and nearly ran face first into Vincent. She let out a rather undignified squeak and nearly fell on her ass. He looked at her and she pointed the brush at him menacingly.

"You!" Was the highly intelligent thing that popped out of her mouth. Right. He raised one dark eyebrow at her and she swore she saw a smirk twitch at the corner of his mouth before he tilted his head down so she couldn't see. But the amusement in his eyes was clear to her. She glared. Then she stalked passed him out of her room. She had been so focused on getting the brush that she hadn't heard him enter or walk up behind her. Stalking to the bathroom, she brushed out the tangles in her hair, scowling at the mirror when she shut the door behind her.

.

Vincent chuckled quietly, shaking his head and shut the door to his bedroom behind him. He had heard her by the door to his room but when her footsteps entered it, he was curious as to why. Not that he really cared, it was just a bedroom. Seeing her snatch the hair brush up in victory he had smirked, but the she had taken a step before turning around and when she did, it had been one smooth step back for him so she didn't run into him. He assumed she would have heard him come in, so he was amused when it had startled her. He started to head for the living room when he heard the soft beep indicating that the dryer was done. He changed direction and pulled her clothes from the dryer, folding them. Noticing the torn shirt and the ripped pant legs he had a thought. Setting the clothing atop the dryer, he went back to him room, returning a few moments later with a black folded shirt and a small metal case. Both of these he set on top of the clothes. Walking then to the living room, he raised his voice a fraction.

"Ranisa." He waited and sure enough moments later, her head peeked out from around the wall, golden eyes curious. He held something out to her in his gloved hand and he heard the brush clatter to the ground as she rushed into the room. He was holding her leather harness, only it was fixed. Taking it she looked at him. "Thank you!" He nodded once and turned to head for the kitchen. She held the sturdy leather in her hands and realized something; he hadn't gotten it mended… He had a new one made. She looked in the direction of the kitchen, a shocked though grateful look covering her face. Sighing, harness clutched in hand, she returned to the laundry room, blinking in surprise to find her clothes folded atop the dryer and a flat metal box atop them. Her brows drew together in confusion until she opened the box and realized it was a sewing kit. She grinned and gathered everything up and disappeared into the guest bedroom. She sat on the bed and began to stitch her torn pants, wondering just what she could do to return all the kindness shown to her here.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Tseng pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping it open as he brought it up to his head. "Yes?" His tone was as usual, without inflection. A moment of silence passed and his lips twitched downward slightly. "I see. Where?" Another pause followed before Tseng blinked and responded. "We'll meet you there." He snapped his phone closed, sliding it back into his pocket. Turning, he spotted Reno lounging on the couch of the main room. One blue eye was locked on to Tseng and Reno heaved a sigh. "Yeah yeah, I know the drill Yo." He came up off the couch fluidly and followed Tseng when the older Turk turned for the door. As he passed through the door, he spoke, strangely serious.

"So, did they find her?" Tseng paused for a split second before nodding once, the door clicking closed behind them.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

The sun had set and it was growing late when Ranisa finished sewing the tears in her pants, but she was happy with the result of taking her time. Luckily for her, the tears were clean cuts and easy to stitch back together… She supposed at some point, she was going to need to work for someone so she could replace them. She recalled finding them in an old dusty locker back in the labs when she escaped. The tank top and boots had been with it. Folding the pants up, she unfolded the shirt that had been on top of the pile. Surprisingly, it was short sleeved. It looked like something someone would wear as an undershirt, but it was good quality and slightly stretchy. She smiled and refolded it, setting it atop the pants. Her socks she set with those, glad that she had thought to toss those in. Closing up the sewing kit, she stood and headed for the living room. She spotted Vincent in his chair with a book, though red eyes had lifted to look at her when she walked in. She held up the metal sewing kit and grinned widely. "Thank you for letting me use this… Where should I put it?" He nodded and seemed to think for a moment.

"If you don't mind, just put it on my dresser, please." She nodded, and turned down the hall. Stopping, she turned around and walked past the living room entry again and Vincent looked up curiously. She bent down and picked up the hairbrush she had dropped earlier, tucking the box under her arm and walking into the bathroom. She pulled the loose strands of hair out and disposed of them before heading for his room again. She offered a sheepish grin on her way past the entry way and waved the brush. Vincent just shook his head and went back to reading, his smirk hidden in the high collar of his mantle. Once those things were put away, she headed for her room again but paused at the doorway.

"Good night…" She spoke softly, but knew he would hear, and as she was closing the door behind her, she heard his voice, amusement faint but present in his tone. "Good night, Ranisa." She smiled as the door clicked shut. With a soft sigh, she wiggled under the covers and curled up on her side. For a moment, she stared at her hands. She had realized earlier, that her fingernails were blue. Not just nail polish or something similar, but her actual nail was blue. The same went for her toenails and it was an almost metallic, dark blue. It only served to remind her that she wasn't human. However, on the up side, she never had to worry about painting her nails or the polish chipping. Smirking, she drifted off into sleep.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Shelke walked up the stairs from the bar, clean sheets clutched in her arms. She was helping Tifa get the few rooms they had ready for Friday. Tifa had told her that she and Cloud both suspected that the entire gang was going to show up and Shelke looked forward to seeing them all again. She hadn't gotten to talk to Cloud, Barrett or Nanaki very much and it would be good to see Vincent again. When she had finished changing all the sheets and tossing the dirty ones into the hall, where Marlene, who was helping, would bundle them up and throw them down the stairs at Denzel, she smiled faintly. Next was sweeping, mopping and getting the bathrooms clean. Well, Tifa was already cleaning both bathrooms, and Denzel promised he would mop if she swept. Marlene was already in the doorway holding the dustpan in both hands, the broom leaned against the doorframe.

"You're on top of it today, Marlene." The young girl smiled and gave her a 'thumbs up'. "Uh huh!" Shelke returned the gesture before grabbing the broom and getting to what needed to be done.

Tifa smiled at the sight as she stepped back into the bathroom with the mop. It didn't take her long and she put the mop next to the bucket in the hall for the others. She made her way down stairs and down the hall to the back room where Denzel had thrown the laundry and started stuffing it into the washer… It would take her between now and Friday just to do all the laundry. She sighed but smiled, knowing Marlene, Shelke and even Denzel would help out with it.

.

.

_**A/N Woooot… Read and Review my lovelies! … Pretty please? Has a cookie?**_

_**Also, Uber challenge. If you can guess who Tseng is talking about, I will hug you and draw something for you! (Or try to draw something for you .)**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry about the delay… *passes out*

.

.

Once Again, Chapter Seven: Fight!

.

.

At some point in the middle of the night, Vincent rose to his feet and stretched subtly. He had his book grasped in his gauntlet gently as he switched off the light and made his way down the hallway. He paused by Ranisa's door and listened. Calm, even breathing and a normal heartbeat... No nightmares so far it seemed. There was the faintest movement at the corner of his mouth before he swept down the hallway and into his room, his door clicking quietly shut behind him.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Reeve sat at his desk, brow drawn and his mouth twisted down into a worried frown. He was staring intently at the computer screen in front of him. After a long moment of silence only interrupted by the clicking of keys, he finally leaned back. "We're going to have to ask the Turks. I'm not as good as they are at locating this sort of data, but what I've found so far doesn't look promising." His brown eyes slid over to the man standing beside him.

Cloud looked at the screen and nodded. "I see what you mean…" His voice was soft and toneless, but Reeve felt as though there was a hint of worry there. "I'll call Tseng, he's probably the best one to go to I think…" Reeve nodded in response to Clouds words but held up a hand in a thoughtful gesture. "Leave that to me Cloud, it would look more suspicious if _you_ suddenly wanted their help." He gave Cloud a slight grin and the blonde nodded. He said nothing, but he agreed with Reeve, had hoped the man would say that. Walking around the desk he paused when Reeve sat up, picking up a small square of paper as he did so. "So this is everything you know as of right now, correct?" Cloud looked over his shoulder and gave a nod, though his eyes seemed to grow distant for a moment, a look that indicated he was thinking. "Try also getting in touch with Vincent; he may know more though it's not guaranteed." Reeve nodded and Cloud gave him a look that Reeve knew was the blonde's thanks, before he was gone, out the door with the soft sound of cloth and sure footsteps.

Reeve looked down at the writing on the paper and sighed before picking up his phone in his other hand, tapping out a string of numbers, before raising it to his ear. He hoped there was less to this than there appeared to be, he really did.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

One amber eye snapped open, blinking in the bright sunlight. A soft, curious growl sounded before Nanaki stretched and rose to his feet. Curious. That was how he described the dream vision he had just witnessed. It would seem he was needed back in Edge. With one last mental debate, he nodded to himself and started off. He would be there by nightfall, surely, with the way the ground flew beneath his strong paws.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Golden eyes blinked to see sunlight and Ranisa was pleasantly surprised to find she slept through the night without a dream to recall. Stretching, she stood from the bed and grabbed her clothes from the side table before heading for the bathroom. She paused in the entryway to the living room and frowned. She realized then, listening intently, that either Vincent was as silent as a corpse, or he wasn't in the house. She settled for the latter of the two thoughts before continuing to her shower.

The hot water was soothing against her skin, easing the taunt muscles in her stomach from the now fully healed wound. She shut the water off after she realized she'd been clean for nearly ten minutes now and was just soaking up the warmth of the water. Drying off, she noticed the hairbrush from last night sitting on the edge of the counter. Chuckling despite herself, she realized that Vincent must simply think of everything. Shaking her head, she was grateful, as she brushed the knots from her hair and dressed. She was pleased to find that the black stretchy shirt Vincent had provided her fit perfectly. It was a little snug over her chest but that was alright, she preferred that for practical reasons. She wandered into the living room and then the hall to snatch up her boots before making her way back to the couch to put them on. She had a whole day ahead of her in which she planned on being outside and seeing just what she was capable of.

.

.

Vincent was silently amused. He didn't think Ranisa had noticed him yet, as he was perched atop the house, surprisingly comfortable atop the rim of the chimney, one leg hanging and the other brought up to his chest. The snow was a good three feet deep, but he had cleared it from where he now sat, not bothered at all by the cold. He watched silently as she swung her sword, testing the weight of it as though she knew it but had forgotten. He knew that was exactly it.

Ranisa let her instinct guide her hand as she progressed through a series of simple maneuvers and forms before working effortlessly into more complex ones, the snow not seeming to hamper her at all. She moved a lot like Vincent had seen Cloud do, though there were small differences in form. Vincent was sure that Cloud was more proficient, but on the same note, Ranisa would probably give Cloud a good work out. She was quick and light on her feet and Vincent thought for a moment that whatever had been done to her was far too similar to what had been done to himself. Frowning, he rose to his feet and leapt gracefully down to the ground. Ranisa stopped mid swing, turning her head slightly to see him. She was glad she had recognized that dark aura as Vincent when he moved or she might have attacked him.

Swinging the sword up and into the harness on her back, she turned fully and offered him a small smile. "Good morning Vincent." He nodded in response, a thoughtful gleam in his crimson eyes. Tilting her head slightly, she quirked an eyebrow and said nothing. After a moment, Vincent spoke, voice interested, though she wasn't certain if the minute change in his tone was real or her imagining it.

"You've clearly had training…" She gave him a questioning look, but his response startled her into movement. He had lunged forward, attacking with his clawed arm. Giving a surprised yelp, she dodged to the side, arms coming up in a ready stance. A smirk ghosted across Vincent's face before he blurred into movement again and Ranisa realized he wanted to spar, to test her. An easy and wide grin glided across her face as she accepted the challenge. He was quick, she'd give him that, but so was she. She practically danced, the snow slowing both of their foot work down only minimally, their enhanced muscle more than capable of pushing through the snow as if it were nothing. He seemed to melt away from a well aimed jab, fluidly, bringing one long lean leg towards her head. She ducked, twisting her torso and rocketed forwards, aiming her gloved fist at his ribs. Her fist met metal as he deflected her hand away and she caught his fist as it flew towards her face. She smirked at him as they fell into a flurry of motion.

Vincent leapt into the air, soaring upwards when she tried to sweep his feet from under him, back flipping easily to the top of the house. But she was quick in retaliation, exploding up from the snow to land heavily a few feet from him. He paused, an eyebrow raised, as he noted she seemed just as capable to the inhuman soaring leaps that he was used to seeing in himself and Cloud. Higher and farther than any of the other previously AVALANCHE members, including Cid; but then, that would be the Mako. She grinned at him, though, as she found nothing strange in being able to follow him to the roof… After all, he had jumped there, why couldn't she? Neither of the two were breathing hard or perspiring at all and Vincent let a small smirk plant itself on his face. As much as he hated being what he was, he couldn't deny that enjoyed good sparring sometimes. At least when he knew the other person sparring with him wasn't going to get too hurt. The moment of reflection passed, and both broke into a flurry of motion that ranged from the rooftop to the ground and into the tree line.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Muddy brown eyes stared down at some papers on a clipboard, a frown tugging at a too wide mouth. The sound of a tapping foot echoed around the large metal walled room and the man turned his head, looking through the glass of a large, glowing tank filled with greenish liquid. With a sharp sigh of frustration, Dr. Rydell slammed the clipboard down on the metal table next to him. "A failure." There was an edge to his voice that belied the calm look on his face, one that spoke of seething anger. Footsteps caught his attention and he turned his dull eyes to the doorway as one of his assistants walked in.

"Ah, sir? There's been an accident…" The mousy looking male trailed off, clearly terrified to tell Rydell what had happened. The frown deepened on his face and he started tapping his foot again… What was this boy's name again? Ah yes, Henry. Such a stupid boy really. "What is it Henry, I don't have all day."

The boy jumped, startled before stuttering, "A-ah, y-yes. I-I-it seems that um… sometime y-yesterday s-s-specimen 07 …err… escaped." This last word was barely a whisper and Rydell blinked. Then his eyes narrowed and his voice was cold, "What do you mean, escaped." Henry paled to an almost sickly and pasty white. "Well… It ah… seems that … either it figured out how to unlock the door… or… ah… s-s-someone let it out…" Rydell held his anger in check for a moment as he turned around, hands fiddling with something on the table before he picked up his clipboard. "I see… Well that's a shame. Number 7 was the most promising from that particular experiment." He gave a tight lipped smile to the boy who was slowly relaxing. "Well, it can't be helped. Come help me check the others, would you?" Henry nodded, glad to have escaped Rydell's well known anger streak. The boy assumed that his current project must be doing rather well. He could have never known that moments before, the doctor had dubbed it a failure and that there were much worse things than getting stabbed in the throat with a scalpel.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Ranisa flopped backwards into the snow, boneless. She winced slightly, having gotten kicked in the shoulder by Vincent about half an hour ago. Those metal boots were far from soft. She had a huge grin plastered on her face and she heaved a sigh, sitting up and looking across the snow to Vincent. The normally tireless gunman was kneeling down in the snow, breathing harder than normal. Red eyes met Golden ones and she started laughing. "Talk about a damn good workout!" There it was again, Vincent's lip twitched up into an almost smile. They had been sparring for hours. He rose fluidly to his feet, the movement surprising since he himself felt like he wanted to lie down and sleep for a few days, before offering his gloved right hand to help her up. She accepted the offer and nearly pulled him over though he didn't move. And Vincent wasn't about to tell her she had nearly knocked him over. Legs feeling akin to a cooked noodle, she hefted her sword from where she had dropped it on the ground hours ago after Vincent's clawed hand had nearly connected with her face. It was hard to bend backwards with a huge sword on your back and not fall over. Slowly, she slid it into its harness and followed Vincent back to the house.

There had been a couple moments where she had reacted on instinct alone and hit him hard, but he hadn't shown it and had promptly paid her back for it, with either a swift kick or a solid punch. It reminded her not to lose focus. What she didn't know, was every time she lost focus like that, her eyes had flashed blue. Vincent hadn't meant to hit her back the first time, but when he had and her eyes snapped back to gold, he realized that was apparently the best way to get her wits back in her head.

Ranisa stumbled over the threshold into the house and caught herself on the wall. Chuckling, she leaned against the wall and started tugging her boots off, fighting with the strings to untie them. Finally, she gave up and left them on, following Vincent into the living room where she plopped down hard on the couch. Head back, she sighed. "That was more fun than I had thought it would be." Vincent smirked into the high collar of his mantle before frowning when he realized it was wet from the snow… and heavy. Deft fingers attacked the buckles and he walked out of the room. He came back a few moments later, the thud of the dryer door shutting and the whirring coming from the utility room giving away that he had put it in the dryer. Ranisa knew she was damp from the snow melting against her, but, she was honestly too tired to care. She looked up, startled by the sight of Vincent without the cumbersome cloak like mantle. It really showed how tall he was… and how thin. It amazed her that someone who looked like they were might be borderline malnourished could be so damned strong. She let her gaze travel back up to the ceiling before they snapped back down. She realized he hadn't just shed the red cloak, but his bandana headband thing as well. He looked different with his hair falling around his face naturally. He glanced over at her when he felt her staring and she just grinned and looked back up. He caught the faintest tinge of red to her cheeks, embarrassment at being caught.

Ranisa glanced at the clock on the wall and blinked at it, as though confused. It was already three in the afternoon… They had been sparring for nearly five or six hours… She frowned. She knew that wasn't normal, knew it deep down. She picked her head up and looked at Vincent who was now sitting in his chair. He looked up at her when he felt her eyes on him yet again, his eyebrow arched.

"We fought for a really long time…." She trailed off and he nodded, understanding. "The Mako in our blood gives us more stamina that normal…" _Humans_ "… people." She nodded before dropping her head back down. She was ready for a nap apparently, her eyelids drooping. She gave into the urge, letting her eyes shut and her body relax into sleep.

.

.

_**A/N: So sorry about the wait, had a loooot of stuff going on this weekend including my best friend throwing a rod through his engine on our way out to my roommate's parent's house. Fun times in the country. Sigh. Anyways, R&R my pets, RnR. **_

_**~Risikaa~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Our internet was shut off yesterday after the power finally came back on… but that bill's been paid and I'm back online. So, thanks to those that have reviewed, and here ya go!**_

.

.

Once Again, Chapter Eight: Thoughts

.

.

Vincent eventually rose from his chair and headed for the kitchen. While he himself didn't eat terribly much, he was sure Ranisa would be hungry. He frowned before pulling a few things out of the refrigerator. He was glad that Cloud had thought to put the food he delivered away when he had found Vincent not at home. Vincent wasn't a cook by any means; he never had been. So a few minutes later, he returned to the living room with a sandwich on a plate and a glass of water. Vincent felt obligated to make certain she ate, mostly because helping her made him feel as though he was on the right 'path'. He had realized, last year, that most of the sins he had needed to atone for, hadn't been his own. However, it was hard after nearly 30 years of behaving in such a way, to act differently now.

He set both things on the table and spoke as he did so. "Ranisa." Red eyes watched as the woman blinked rapidly and groaned, picking her head up. She hadn't moved at all in the last four hours. With one hand, she pushed her chin to one side, and then the other, her neck letting off several loud cracking sounds each time. Golden eyes focused on red ones briefly before flicking to the food. A small smile lit her face. "Thank you, Vincent!" He nodded, moving back to his chair and sitting down. He found that the muscles in his back, shoulders, and legs were actually almost sore. But that good sort of feeling, like what one gets from a good workout. He hadn't felt that in a long time, at least from something that didn't involve 'saving the world'. He heard a series of pops and cracks and looked over to find Ranisa popping what sounded like almost every joint in her hands and wrists before she flexed her fingers and then reached for the food. He blinked, fighting the urge to smirk, amused.

When Ranisa had finished eating, she grabbed both the plate and the glass and rose, taking them to the sink in the kitchen. Seeing a few dishes there already, she felt perhaps she could be of some help by washing them. Once she was finished with that, she set the now clean dishes in the drainer and headed back for the living room. She was still very tired and it was evening now. She didn't return to her seat on the couch, but rather looked over to Vincent and bid him goodnight, before heading for the hall and her bedroom. She almost missed Vincent's soft words in response.

.

.

.

.

Tseng flipped his phone open, frowning. He hadn't been able to answer his phone earlier when Reeve called, and now he was finally able to call the man back. He hadn't said anything to anyone about the head of the WRO calling him. Lifting the phone to his ear as it rang, Tseng stood staring out the window in his room at Healin lodge. Reno was outside, cussing at something in regards to the helicopter, while Rude was checking over their cargo. Elena stood next to Rufus, who was watching calmly.

"_Tseng, thank you for returning my call."_ Tseng wasn't surprised Reeve knew it was him.

"What did you need, Reeve?"

"_To be honest, some information. I can't get into the computer systems I need to, or I'd do it myself…"_ Reeve was being vague and Tseng knew the man didn't want to talk about whatever it was over the phone. Thinking for a moment, Tseng finally answered.

"We'll be in Edge tomorrow around noon. I expect you to meet me at one, in the usual place." There was an affirmative sound from Reeve and Tseng snapped his phone shut without another word. He wondered if it had anything to do with what they had uncovered though he doubted it. Tseng made his way back outside, noting, without moving his gaze off of Rude, just how Rufus watched him. He would have to be careful tomorrow. That Shin'ra was smart, and Tseng wasn't sure if Reeve wanted anyone to know he had contacted the Turk. While Tseng wouldn't say anything yet, he didn't owe Reeve anything. He did, however, owe Valentine—who worked with Reeve—his life; and, until he found out what this was about, he would treat it with the utmost secrecy. Tseng did not like to owe anyone anything.

.

.

.

.

It was very, very cold outside and it was not liked. There was a disgruntled sound, similar to a hissing noise of air rushing out of one's mouth, and for once in its life, the creature was glad for where it came from; or it would have long ago succumbed to the biting winter chill. Copper and black eyes gazed along the trail the creature had left and there was a very unhappy sound deep in its throat. Turning and refocusing its eyes on the unbroken expanse of trees and snow in front of it, the creature sighed.

"I must find her..." The voice was melodic and light though barely above a whisper. The words hissed out from barely open lips, into the cold darkness of night.

.

.

.

.

Tifa sighed as she followed the last patron to the door, locking it and flipping the sign around. Well, tonight was the last night she was open until Saturday night. She was still not very happy about that. Turning around and heading back to the bar, she spotted Shelke already starting on the tables. She was more than glad for the girl's help every day. It made her job easier to keep up with now that the bar was growing in 'the public's eyes'. Especially with all the connections it had to all the 'heroes'. She was glad Shelke had stopped searching for her sister's stasis tube months ago and seemed to be getting over the loss. They had all looked… No one had found anything from where it had dropped out of the Shera during the assault on Deepground a year ago. Unfortunately, when Omega rose, it must have been destroyed along with half the ruins of Midgar. She shook the thoughts from her head as she started washing the glasses for the night… But it was such a habitual task that her mind began to wander.

She had been surprised to hear that Chaos was around Vincent again, after he had told them that the beast had settled back into the lifestream. Apparently the beast had needed to heal and simply found being connected to Vincent too interesting. That was when it had started speaking to him, though she only knew that from overhearing a conversation between Vincent and Cloud. Cloud had been doing much better since the Reunion two years ago. The man was less depressed, less silent, but he still did not come around all that often. Sure, he stopped by more than he used to, but it was for the kids, not for her. Setting the glass down too hard, she jarred herself from her thoughts to find Shelke staring at her in that unsettling way of hers. Tifa gave her a soft smile and shook her head. The other girl simply turned back to sweeping the floors, the tables already done. Tifa sighed, setting to finish the glasses.

.

.

.

.

Vincent looked up from his book, frowning slightly. Rising, he headed for Ranisa's bedroom, the sound of a nightmare evident. He had hoped she would get through another night without one, but he had known that it was inevitable. He pushed the door open, leaving it open this time as he stepped towards the bed, halting a few feet from it. "Ranisa." His voice was a bit louder than normal, but he didn't need to shout, or so he assumed. She didn't wake. He frowned and repeated her name. No response but the twitching and muttering like last time. He tried again, "Ranisa, wake up." Nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he felt Chaos stir. _Touch her shoulder, like last time. Just be ready this time._ Vincent wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. Instead, he stepped forward, placing his clawed hand over her forearms and his gloved hand on her shoulder at the same time. Azure eyes shot open upon contact, but he pushed down with his gauntlet, effectively startling her into not moving as he had her arms pinned in front of her. She had the sleeves of the long sleeved shirt rolled to the elbow and Vincent watched the snow white scales seem to melt into existence on her skin, her nails elongating. Red eyes flicked to her face, cat slit eyes watching him with suspicion, teeth barring those elongated fangs. "Ranisa, wake up. You're having a nightmare…" At the sound of his voice, her lips settled down, covering her teeth and her brow scrunched up, as though trying to discern what he said, or if it were the truth. After a long, tense moment, the blue bled from her eyes and confused golden orbs locked with crimson. "V...Vincent?" He let go of her and stood straight again. Ranisa sat up slowly and looked at him before the confusion fell from her face and she looked at her hands. They were still covered with glittering white scales. "Oh." He watched her for her reaction, as it began to sink in. "I… A nightmare again…" She lifted her right hand up, mouth hanging open slightly as she watched the small scales slowly dissipate. He almost didn't catch the white mist like smoke that wisped into the air and vanished. Golden eyes turned back to him and he nodded before she spoke. "I think I understand now why you were hesitant to let go of my wrists the other night… I assume I… attacked you?" Her voice was strangely devoid of tone and emotion and he felt he knew why. She was separating herself from the incident, trying to keep her calm.

"Yes, but you did not this time. Don't worry about it and try to get some sleep. We leave this afternoon." Nodding she lay back down, not saying anything as Vincent left the room just as suddenly as he had entered. She recalled the nightmare, but it had started out as a dream or memory of… she guessed a time when she was better taken care of. She had dreamt of a pet she had had, a snake named Psy. She heard an older male tell her she had an uncanny relationship with that coldblooded thing. She felt the snake knew her and understood her, but then again, she had been young… perhaps no more than six. She supposed she had always been experimented on because even then, her hair and nails had been that electric azure blue, and her eyes that bright, molten gold color. Ranisa drifted back into sleep, thinking of snakes and of Red-eyed blessings.

.

.

.

.

Cloud was sitting in a wooden pew, staring at the small pond where the flowers had been. He could still see them, under the water and looking untouched except the way they swayed gently even though there was no current in the water. A soft vibration accompanied by a soft beep alerted him to his phone. Digging it out of his pocket and flipping it open, he realized he had a message from Reeve. He had received it hours ago and apparently hadn't realized it. He wondered how many times his phone had reminded him before he'd finally heard it. Blue eyes quickly scanned the message before he tucked his phone away again.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing Aerith… I can't ask you anymore because you finally let go and I'm glad for that, but I miss your advice sometimes…" He sighed and rose to his feet. He wasn't going to head to Seventh Heaven, but he also didn't want to sleep on the pew. Moving back towards the entrance to the Church, Cloud had moved around some of the broken wooden benches and he currently slept there. Lying down on his sleeping pad, he curled an arm under his head and sighed softly. Tomorrow was going to try his nerves and he knew it, but he had to see what Reno, the Turks, and more than likely Rufus, were up to.

Cloud was nearly asleep when the hair on his neck seemed to stand up. He shot into a crouched position, bright blue eyes practically glowing from the Mako and the adrenaline rush. He scanned the entirety of the dark church, but he saw nothing. Frowning, he let go of the hilt of First Tsurugi. That had been strange… Almost as if someone was here, but clearly… He rose to his feet, hauling his sword up with him. It was different than when he had felt Zack or Aerith around, those two were simply spirits. This felt physical, as though someone were really standing somewhere inside the walls of the church. He frowned, walking a circuit of the building and finding nothing. Sitting on his bedroll, he leaned back against the wall, his sword propped against him, and after a few moments, let his eyes drift closed. The feeling of being watched dissipated shortly before he fell into a light sleep.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: Alright everyone, hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! Cookies for those of you who do!**_

_**Risikaa**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Ok my lovelies… this took me a bit longer than I expected but this is part one… I had to cut it off cause it was becoming far, far too long of a chapter… the rest should be up in a day or two! Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Once Again, Chapter Nine: Crazy Day

.

.

Cloud was awake when the sun rose, though it was closer to noon now. He hadn't slept much at all, not after having felt someone watching him when no one was there. Rising from his seated position and stretching, he swung his sword into its harness and looked around. He didn't have the feeling of eyes upon him anymore, but still, he was a little unnerved. It wasn't like a threatening presence, just… curious, and he had stayed in the church so long to see if it would return. Turning, he headed for the doors and Fenrir beyond. However, as soon as he stepped outside, his blue eyes narrowed; he could feel it again. He scanned the area, his eyes stopping on a large pile of debris behind his beloved bike. Careful and hesitant, he headed around his large motorcycle and paused, hand already on the hilt of First Tsurugi. After a long moment, he frowned, agitated by the silence.

"Who are you?" He spoke towards the pile and tensed when he heard something in it shift. He stood ready, every sense straining. What responded nearly startled him.

"You… Have her scent on you… where… where is she?" The voice was soft, melodic and had a strange quality to it, as if the person speaking was never supposed to have a voice. But it was scared, worried and lacked any real threat. Still, Cloud did not relax.

"Whose scent? And you didn't answer my question." Cloud nearly ground these words out, but instead, he kept his voice even and calm. He could see something moving there in the shadows of a heavy piece of metal that created a pocket of space in the heap of rubble. He didn't like it, but when he saw the glint of light on two very strange eyes, he frowned again.

"A friend, I think… and… Her. Ranisssa." Blue eyes widened almost unnoticeably. He didn't like the sound the creature made when he spoke Ranisa's name, but at the same time, the creature had practically purred it. But then the creature seemed to notice something, and it moved. Cloud watched as its hands appeared, gripping the metal at the edge of the hole. Human like hands, but they were a brownish grey and the skin… was covered in snake-like scales. Short, curved black claws adorned each finger, and Cloud watched the creature pulled itself forward. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and he took a small step backwards.

"I… Can smell her blood, though from your clothes…not your sword… Is she alright?" Its head cleared the opening, and Cloud was taken aback. It looked like someone had taken a man and a snake and meshed the two together. Its face was tapered, snout like for a human, shorter than a snakes and it's hair… well... it looked like dreadlocks made of snake tails. The creature was muscular, not seeming to have an ounce of body fat in its arms or shoulders, but its eyes… They were copper and black, slitted.

He took several steps back as the creature continued to pull itself from the rubble. Cloud, though his hand was on his sword hilt, did not make a move to attack. He felt this creature wasn't threatening him, and as long as he didn't piss it off, it wouldn't attack. It had a human torso, down to where one's hips would be, before its body tapered into the long sinews of a snake's body. Only it was huge and colored like a red-tailed snake he'd seen once in Gongaga(*). Sure, maybe only about fifteen feet in length from the hips back to the tip of its tail, and Cloud had seen larger monsters… but still.

Cloud took that moment, to look it over… It was clearly male judging from the sculpted chest, but the change where its hips were threw him off. Then again, snakes were… He shook at the thought, choosing that moment—while the creature had curled its tail around itself and straightened its torso to look at him, waiting—to answer.

"She's fine. Why are you looking for her?" He felt it best to be honest at this point. He didn't doubt that if it attacked, he could kill it. However, suspicious as he was, he felt that this creature was not a danger. The look of relief that suddenly overtook the snake man, right to the point that its shoulders slumped and it heaved a sigh, made Cloud realize he was right. Tentatively, he let go of First Tsurugi's hilt.

"Praise be to Gaia for that… She is my friend and I need to find her. There are things she must know!" The creature paused, tilting its head slightly, seemingly at its own outburst, before slowly reached out one hand as though to shake Cloud's hand.

"I'm unsure if I'm recalling correctly, but I believe I am called Psy." Cloud frowned slightly. _Sigh? No, the enunciation sounds more like the first part of Psyche. _He ignored the thoughts and took the creatures hand in his and gave it a firm shake. He was silently glad for his gloves. "Cloud Strife." Nodding, Psy retracted his hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If I may ask… Where is she?" Cloud shifted his weight to one leg, crossing his own arms.

"If you made it here and came from the same direction she did, you probably passed the house where she's at. But, she'll be coming to Edge soon, with a friend of mine. You're welcome to come; however, I'm not sure how well the people will handle you." Psy nodded and tilted his head, clearly thinking.

"Is Edge the city I passed to follow you here?" Cloud nodded once, and the corners of Psy's mouth creased downwards, a strange look to the elongated face. "I can follow you there and skirt around the City… From the looks of it, I should be able to get to whatever building you're going to without worry of being seen…" Cloud thought about this for a moment before nodding.

"I think that could work. I would just rather not cause widespread panic." A twitch of that strange mouth and Cloud realized the snake was smiling. "Alright, I need to warn Tifa in advance… Are you going to be able to keep up with Fenrir?" He asked, gesturing to his bike. Psy simply nodded with a knowing look in those copper-black eyes. Cloud turned, swinging one leg over the bike and settled in the seat before pulling his phone out. Bringing it to his ear, he glanced over at Psy. After it rang a few times, Tifa answered sounding a little tired.

"_Cloud? You never call, what's wrong?"_ Cloud gave a small, indulgent smile. She wasn't quite right, he _almost_ never called.

"I'm heading over early and I'm bringing a guest… Is anyone there yet?" He knew she had a confused look on her face and when she spoke, he could hear it.

"_Just Barret… A guest, Cloud? Who is it?" _

"You'll see when I get there, just… Don't freak out, ok?" With that he snapped the phone shut on her confused questions. Looking over to Psy, he knew the snake creature had heard every word. In response to Cloud turning his gaze to him, Psy tilted his head to one side.

"Will she be alright with my coming there?"

Cloud shrugged, turning to look forwards. "I don't know, although I'm not giving her much of a choice. At this point, any information we can get on, and to, Ranisa would be helpful… she doesn't remember hardly anything." Psy's face contorted into a concerned look and Cloud momentarily found it strange that he could read these emotions on his face. Then again… he had managed to read emotions of far less revealing faces before. He knew he really shouldn't be so trusting to this creature, but every sense told him the creature spoke honestly and it wasn't threatening at all. Frowning, he popped open the compartment for his weapon's pieces and swiftly disassembled his sword before starting Fenrir and with one last glance to Psy, he took off.

Psy let Cloud get a short distance ahead of him, not really wanting to be pelted with rocks from the large tires before he uncurled and started after him. He leaned his torso forward, his arms falling to his sides and he took off with the grace of a snake, iron hard muscles propelling him across the ground in a side to side manner that would make most people dizzy… He, however, was used to it.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Reeve was seated comfortably at the farthest table in the small café like diner. It was after most people's lunch break, so it wasn't very busy. Raising his tea to his lips and taking a tiny sip to test the temperature, Reeve's eyes flicked to the door. A small jingle alerted him to its opening and he smiled slightly when he saw Tseng enter. Dark brown-black eyes found him and the Turk headed for his table, sitting.

"Glad you could make it!" Reeve smiled widely and Tseng merely nodded. After all, Tseng had told Reeve to meet him here, not the other way around. The waitress came and Tseng simply ordered tea, not speaking again until she had walked away.

"Reeve, why are we here?"

Reeve let the smile fall from his face as he set his tea down. He pulled a folder from the seat next to him and slid it across the table to Tseng. One eyebrow raising slightly, Tseng flipped the folder open, eyes scanning the information. A small frown slid into place after he flipped the page. Reeve chose that moment to speak up.

"She was found by Valentine and I assume she's still with him for now. I received a message from him earlier this morning; apparently he took it upon himself to test her level of skill and strength." Reeve paused to take a sip of his tea, eyes on Tseng. Tseng had finished reading the information in the folder and was looking at him now. Reeve continued.

"He said she had to be nearly as strong and fast as Cloud. He mentioned her nightmares and the fact that she undergoes a physical manifestation when this happens… nothing as drastic as we know of Valentine, but, still there."

Tseng set the folder down with a short nod. At this moment, the waitress chose to bring Tseng his tea and he took it with a polite thank you. When they both turned down anything else, she left. Tseng returned his gaze to Reeve.

"I've heard Valentine's personal guest has returned since the fight a year ago, if this is true, do we know anything more because of it?" Reeve shook his head, seemingly frustrated by that.

"Valentine stated that even _He _doesn't know anything." Nodding, Tseng glanced back down at the unassuming manila folder.

"So we have a lead to where she came from… I'll look into it." Reeve smiled a little and nodded.

"I know I don't have to tell you we don't want the wrong people finding out we're looking into this." Tseng just nodded and Reeve took a long drink from his now cooled tea before rising from his seat. Tseng followed suit, his own tea untouched, lifting the folder and tucking it under his arm.

"I'll be in touch, don't call me." Was all Tseng said, before turning on his heel and leaving the quaint café. Reeve sighed and caught the waitress' attention. He hoped this would go smoothly, but he had a bad feeling.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Nanaki trotted into Edge, panting lightly and paused. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it slowly, he sighed. He really should have been here last night, but running into several monsters would delay someone. Having caught his breath, he started off towards the Seventh Heaven.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the bar, and he nosed the door open, knowing that even though the sign said closed, it would be unlocked. The bell above the door gave him away and he spotted Tifa coming in from the back room, smelling like laundry.

"Heya Red! I didn't know you were coming…" She gave him a happy but puzzled look and he smiled.

"I felt the need to visit." Was all he said and she smiled widely and nodded.

"Well, Cloud should be here soon, said he was bringing a guest but he wouldn't tell me who…" She frowned at that and then shrugged, turning and heading back into the laundry room. Nanaki shook his head slightly and turned to head for one of the bench seat at a booth, when he caught the faint sound of Fenrir. His ear pricking up, Nanaki turned around and sat, waiting for Cloud and his mysterious guest.

Cloud pulled Fenrir up to the front of the bar and kicked the stand out, sliding off the bike. He didn't bother pulling First Tsurugi from its compartments in the bike; he didn't really need it right now. Glancing around, he knew Psy was around here somewhere, but once he had entered Edge he had lost sight of the snake. He briefly wondered how Psy was going to get in when the street had several people walking along it. But no matter, he pushed his way through the front door and spotted Nanaki, sitting patiently.

"Hello, Nanaki." Was his greeting to the flamelion, but he paused when he nodded in response and with a glance at the closed door behind him, replied with, "I thought you had a guest…" Cloud blinked a moment before nodding.

"Yes, he'll be here shortly." Nanaki nodded and then paused, looking at Cloud strangely for a moment as he caught scent of something he didn't recognize. No, something he recognized but it was twisted with other scents as well. He turned to head for the booth yet again, a shrill scream and a loud thudding noise came from the laundry room. Both recognized it as Tifa and Cloud groaned, as they ran for the back room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Cloud heard Tifa yell and then heard a familiar soft, melodic voice.

"I'm terribly sorry; I thought you had stepped out of the room… I'm here with Cloud…." Cloud tried in vain not to laugh as he stepped into the laundry room and saw Tifa standing near the dryer, in a defensive hand-to-hand position, looking startled and confused; Psy … standing… just inside the back doorway, backed against the door, coils of his tail defensively up in front of him and his hands held palm out with a bewildered look on his face. Cloud failed, and his short, soft bark of laughter made Tifa swing around, hands falling slightly with her mouth open and eyes wide.

"Cloud? Who… what… Why are you…? Oh Gaia, you're laughing?" Cloud coughed and managed to smooth the smirk off his face and gestured to Psy. "This is my guest, Psy…" Psy made this all the more comical by giving a small wave. Tifa's hands went to her temples and she sighed before turning sharply on her heel and pushing past both a curious Nanaki and Cloud, heading straight for the bar to pour herself a drink. Nanaki looked up at Cloud and then back to Psy. "Well that went surprisingly well, don't you think?" Nanaki's soft voice was heavy with amusement. The red flamelion turned and followed Tifa towards the bar area. Cloud turned and looked at Psy with a shrug and followed Nanaki. Psy blinked, confused and still a little startled by the entire exchange… However after a moment, he followed as well.

When Psy entered the bar area, he jerked at the sudden startled yell of a very large, darkly skinned, gun armed man. Cloud apparently had already said something to him, but that didn't stop the man from staring at him and then Cloud and then Psy again.

"Hello…" Psy spoke and the large man jumped again. Nanaki spoke up from his place, lounging on one of the long bench seats. "Barret, greet Cloud's guest a bit more politely." Barret gave him an incredulous look before returning his brown eyes to Psy and looking him over. Copper eyes stared back.

"Yo…" Was all he said before turning to help Cloud lower all the blinds. Psy brought a hand to the back of his neck and sighed softly before heading over to where Nanaki was. The red creature looked up at him, pushing himself up until he was seated with his paws on the bench. This put him eye level to Psy.

"I am Nanaki; it is a pleasure to meet you Psy. However, if I may say, I have never seen anything like you before." Psy looked at Nanaki and nodded slowly.

"I came out of a lab. Honestly, I'm unsure as to what I am, though I have heard mention of 'creating a Naga.' Is that helpful at all?" Nanaki nodded, clearly thinking.

"There are old tales of creatures called Naga, half human, half snake; although, it was never proven if the Naga were real or not. Though, judging by the fact that you stand before me, I would assume that if there wasn't before, there is at least one now." Psy smiled slightly… He liked Nanaki, he was polite and didn't look at him like he was … strange. Well, he was, but that wasn't the point. Even Cloud, kind as he seemed, gave him a strange look. Psy settled back, coils curled around him, relaxed.

Suddenly and without much warning beyond the sudden thundering of footsteps on the stairs, Marlene, Denzel and Shelke made their presence known. Shelke walked slower and quieter behind the other two who burst into the Bar looking like they were panicked. Well, they had heard Tifa scream, but Shelke hadn't let them go downstairs until she knew everyone was alright from the sounds and there wasn't any fighting.

Shelke's eyes immediately went to Psy with curiosity. The children however, seemed unaware of him for a moment as they looked to Tifa, as though discerning if she was alright or not. Once they determined that they were, Marlene immediately went to Barret, who swung her up onto his shoulder and Denzel froze where he stood, finally having spotted Psy. Realizing that no one was attacking it, he realized it must be friendly and he grinned like crazy.

"COOL!" And then he bolted towards Psy who looked momentarily frightened. What was he supposed to do? He knew this was a child… He braced himself but Denzel, being smart, slowed down and stopped about ten feet in front of him and looked at Nanaki.

"He won't hurt you," was all Nanaki chose to say and Psy looked at him. Neither Denzel nor Psy could tell which person he was speaking to, but Psy had an idea that he was talking to both of them. Psy returned his gaze to Denzel and held perfectly still, not even seeming to breathe for a moment before he spoke.

"Hello… I am called Psy…" He was hesitant, but he waited and sure enough, Denzel's eyes went wide and he blinked… "You can talk, too? Like Red?" Psy assumed Red was Nanaki when the flamelion smirked, and he nodded in response. It seemed now that he was more than just some pet; Denzel was no longer sure just how 'cool' Psy was. Copper eyes slid from Denzel to Marlene, who was walking up to him after having told her daddy to put her down 'now'. She walked right passed Denzel who glanced at her and right up to Psy.

"I'm Marlene!" And then she smiled at Psy and he could only smile back.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful Lady, Marlene." And he bowed slightly, grinning at her. She giggled and looked down at the snake coils wrapped around him before looking back up at him. Understanding, he reached out slowly and she lifted her arms. Psy did not see Barret and Tifa tense up, eyes wide, but he lifted Marlene from under her arms and set her atop the wide back of his tail. She laughed and turned around, looking to her father and waved, and sat down with her feet dangling.

Barrett looked a little green, but he waved back. Cloud was smirking from his spot leaned against the wall and Tifa finally sighed, accepting the fact that there was a giant snake man—that wasn't going to eat her children—in her bar. She walked over to Cloud, whose blue eyes were trained on her in question. When she got close, she lowered her voice and spoke.

"Do you think it will be a good idea to have him here when the Turks get here?" Cloud frowned at this question as he watched Marlene trying to coax Denzel up onto Psy's broad tail with her. Now that he knew it was a person and not a beast, he was hesitant; but he eventually clambered up.

"I don't think we can really hide him from them…" He trailed off as Tifa started to speak again.

"And why did you bring him here Cloud, because he asked you nicely?" She sounded shocked, unsure. He shook his head and fell silent for a moment before returning his gaze to hers. "No, and just trust my judgment for once, Tifa." He pushed off from the wall and headed to the table Nanaki was seated at. She stared at him for a moment, before the front doors slammed open and Yuffie bounced in, seeing Tifa immediately.

"Hi, Tifa!" She practically bounded over and stopped in front of her. Tifa looked at her and managed to smile. "Hello, Yuffie, good to see you." The sudden barrage of angry cursing and threats to impale someone with Venus Gospel if they didn't explain the Snake Man immediately, brought Tifa's attention up to Cid, who had just entered the Bar and spotted Psy. Yuffie turned around and shrieked, hand going for her Conformer, which, conveniently, had been left on the Shera.

Psy actually looked ashamed to have caused such a commotion, but Cloud's soft but commanding voice brought Cid's attention to him.

"Cid, this is our guest, Psy…" Cid stared at Cloud like he'd grown a second head and his mouth dropped open, his lit cigarette dangling from his lip in an almost impossible manner. When he whipped his head around at the sound of Psy's voice, the cigarette magically seemed to stay stuck to his lip.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, but it is a pleasure to meet you Cid… and Yuffie." His eyes went from Cid to Yuffie who was staring at him like he was Sephiroth reborn and wearing a tutu. Cloud sighed softly and lifted a hand to his temple. Cid looked like he was about to protest that that THING could be anyone's guest and Cloud simply shook his head, voice heavy as he sighed.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Ranisa had woken early that morning and practically bounced to the shower with her clothes in tow. Vincent had exited his room not long after to the sounds of the shower running. He made his way to the kitchen and started some tea, wondering when they should get to Tifa's. He heard the shower stop running and then the tea kettle started to whistle. _Nice timing,_ he thought as he pulled the kettle from the burner to steep and gathered two cups from the cabinet. Leaning against the counter, he could hear movement from the bathroom; but at this distance, he wasn't sure what it was.

_You know… We should really try and push her to transform. I'm curious to know if what we've seen is all, or if there is more to it._ Vincent frowned at Chaos' words and shook his head. He would not do that, not unless it was necessary and not until they knew more. They didn't know if the thing in her was sentient, controllable or not. He heard the bathroom door open and turned around, pouring steaming tea into the cups he had set out. Once done, he headed for the living room, walking in just after Ranisa did and offered her one of the cups.

Ranisa was startled to see Vincent walk in the room opposite her moments after she stepped over the threshold but upon seeing him holding out a cup of tea, she smiled and took it gratefully. She set it on the table as she sat on the couch, letting it cool down. "You're just on top of things this morning, aren't you?" Vincent merely looked at her, eyebrow raised. She waved her hand at him, as though dismissing his look. "Yeah yeah, I know, you're always on top of things." He smirked into his cloak and she leaned back into her seat. Ranisa was nervous and excited all at once about today. After all, today was Friday and she was going to get to meet Vincent and Cloud's friends. _And hopefully find out something more about myself._ But she didn't voice this thought. She hadn't heard that voice in her mind since the vision she had in the shower the other day.

"When do we leave?" Vincent looked over to her when she spoke and he thought for a moment.

"That depends on you. If you can run the entire distance and keep up with me, then we leave around six and get there by seven thirty or so. If you're not sure you can run that far, we leave sooner." She just looked at him and a small smirk crossed his mouth. "I thought as much. We'll leave at six." She chuckled softly and let her head fall back onto the top of the couch. She didn't see the smirk fall into a small smile.

.

.

.

.

Cloud cut himself off midsentence, looking towards the door. He turned and looked at Psy, Marlene and Denzel.

"Hey, take him up to your room and stay in there until I come get him." The three gave him a confused look, but the two children climbed off of Psy and headed for the stairs at a jog, Psy close behind. He heard their bedroom door shut as the front door swung open and Reno sauntered in followed by Rude, Tseng, Rufus and Elena. The President of Shin'ra no longer sat in a wheelchair and was no longer bandaged. Instead, he strode with that easy confidence he had always seemed to have. Tifa looked at them and frowned, hands on her hips. "You're early."

"True, but so is everyone who is here." Rufus smirked as his blue eyes took in everyone in Seventh Heaven. "Are we only waiting on Reeve and Vincent?" Tifa opened her mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance.

"No! Yer jus waitin on Vincent now! Is someone gunna let me in or not?" Cait's voice could be heard from beyond the front door and Elena turned, startled, to open the door. The black and white robotic cat—Cait—which Reeve had built, strode in, arms swinging. Cloud shook his head before turning to Rufus.

"Vincent won't get here until eight. I'll let him know to leave now and he should get here within an hour." With that he delved into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone and flipped it open. He dialed Vincent and lifted it to his ear.

"They're already here, can you leave now?" Cloud paused, listening before he snapped the phone shut, returning it to his pocket. "He's leaving." Rufus nodded before strolling over to the closest table and pulling the chair out before sitting down as graceful as a cat. Reno and Rude slid into the closest booth and Elena leaned against the wall by the door. Tseng, on the other hand, moved to sit at the table with Rufus. Tifa moved behind the bar, where Cid and Yuffie sat a few stools apart, Yuffie spinning in circles.

She looked over and noted that Nanaki was in the booth next to Reno and Rude, and Barret and Shelke were on the other side of the front door from them, Rufus and Tseng in-between then. Cait was climbing onto the chair next to Tseng. She sighed, even now, after everything that had happened; the two groups of people still didn't really get along unless they had to. At least in regards to the Turks and previous AVALANCHE members. Cloud was walking to sit at the last chair beside Rufus and Cait. Tifa sighed again, and started making drinks for those she knew what they wanted. She would ask the others when she took the first round out.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Vincent snapped his phone shut and rose to his feet. "Ranisa." Moments later she poked her head around the corner from having been in her room. "What?"

"We're leaving; everyone showed up early and are now waiting for us." Ranisa nodded, ducking back into her room to pull her gloves and sword harness on. Vincent walked to the foyer and checked his weapon and materia. He was certain he had everything he needed, even if they all picked up and left from the Seventh Heaven. He was always prepared, at least weapon-wise. Ranisa strode from the bedroom, flicking off lights as she went, before reaching past Vincent to grab her weapon and sling it up into its sheath. Vincent didn't bother locking the door; if anything was stolen, it wouldn't be important… the important things were locked up.

"Let's go." Ranisa nodded in response and when Vincent took off in a blur of red and black, she followed suit. She didn't think the pace he set was fast enough and increased her steps, shooting out in front of Vincent with a challenging smirk. He spotted it and followed suit. Both used the trees to spring board them forward until they hit the desert plain just before Edge and what was once Midgar. Then Vincent cheated. A red and black haze flared over him and the Gallian beast dropped to all fours and charged forward. Yelping in shock, Ranisa nearly tripped over her own feet. She lurched after him, as fast as she could go, staying right behind the giant purple, man-wolf, demon… thing…

"NO FAIR, VINCENT!" She bellowed at him. A short distance from the city, they both slowed down and Vincent returned to his natural shape with the same dark cloud of … whatever it was. Ranisa was panting and Vincent gave her an almost amused look. She had been startled, but she hadn't freaked out and accepted the Gallian beast as part of Vincent… This was something Vincent had slowly begun to understand; most people did accept it as well as Chaos. Sure, it was scary at first, but they knew who was behind it… most people being those who knew anything about Vincent and those were limited to those he had worked with or fought alongside of.

Vincent turned away from Ranisa and headed into the City of Edge and towards Seventh Heaven at a fast walk. Ranisa followed, already having caught her breath.

.

.

_**A/N: (*) Columbian Red Tailed Boa – Google it – It was the only way I knew how to describe the way Psy is supposed to be colored. So, please read and Review!**_

_**~Risikaa~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So sorry for the delay, I rearranged my room and then spent a couple days hanging with a friend of mine so I was sorta cut off from the computer for a while, but I'm back now! There's a link at the end for a picture of Psy.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Once Again, Chapter Ten: Crazy Day Part Two

.

.

Marlene's soft brown eyes were fixated on Psy's copper and black eyes and both weren't blinking. Finally, Psy noticed a slight movement, a small twitch, indicating she was going to blink. Being what he liked to consider a gentleman, he blinked first. Marlene gave a soft squeal and threw a fist into the air. "I win!" Psy smiled and watched as she climbed up one of his coils and sat happily on the back of his broad tail. Denzel was seated on one of the two beds and smiling.

"So, I take it we're to be quiet until I am summoned by Cloud?"

Denzel nodded in response to Psy's question and the snake looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, anytime one of the Turk guys or someone from 'Shin'ra' shows up, it's best that we're out of the way. Tifa doesn't really trust them and neither does Cloud. But, for the past couple years, they've kinda been trying to work together I think…"

Psy took in this information, realizing that these two children were much sharper-witted than one would think. But given the strength he'd seen in those he'd met so far, he understood why. There must have been circumstances that led to their upbringing in such a manner. However, for the most part, these two children were children, and they seemed happy ones at that.

"I see. What do you normally do when you're to wait quietly up here?" Psy's voice was softer than usual, in an attempt to make sure his voice didn't carry.

"Well, sometimes we read, nap, tell stories… Sometimes we play quietly. But this doesn't really happen all that often so…" Denzel shrugged and kicked his feet against the edge of the bed. But Psy perked up slightly and smiled.

"I could tell a story, perhaps?"

Both children immediately nodded and seemed eager to hear a new story. Psy settled himself in, hands nimbly moving as he spoke, his soft and melodic voice keeping both children completely enthralled in some tail of a hero, dragons, and of course, a damsel in distress...

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Ranisa spotted Fenrir as Vincent moved towards the front door of the bar called Seventh Heaven. It was then she felt a wave of apprehension and nervousness. However, she steeled her nerves and her face took on an open, but seemingly indifferent, expression. Vincent glanced back just before he reached for the door and then pushed it open, striding through. They had made it there in roughly forty minutes and he still felt like he was letting them down for being late. Frowning into his collar, he changed his mind. It was the Turks fault for showing up early.

As Vincent strode through the door, Rufus turned his head and gave him a smile. That half smirk that told all who saw it, "I know something you don't." Vincent's red eyes narrowed before he turned his gaze to Cloud, who nodded almost unnoticeably. Ranisa had reached forward and caught the door as it started to swing shut, stepping in behind Vincent and then letting the door close behind her. Golden eyes swept the room and took in every face as the group turned to see who had followed Vincent in.

Vincent and Cloud noted immediately that Cid, Tifa and Barret looked skeptically at Ranisa and then at Vincent, wondering who the girl was and why Vincent had brought her, but at the same time, trusting the Gunman's judgment. Cait had a knowing but interested look, and Yuffie looked shocked and upset that there was some woman with Vincent, while Shelke just looked at her curiously. Reno was not so casually checking her out, to which her eyes narrowed, and Rude had the same expressionless look as Tseng, although… Tseng had a slight gleam of knowing to his eyes that most didn't catch; no one could see Rude's eyes. Rufus was, much to their displeasure, a little too interested. Her eyes locked with pale blue ones and she did not like the interest they showed in her. It reminded her too much of Rydell, even if this blonde male's intent was hidden behind those eyes.

"Hello, Ranisa." Golden, red, and Mako blue eyes snapped to Nanaki who had spoken, having padded over from his seat to stand in front of Ranisa. Cloud and Vincent were shocked, even if only for a moment, that Nanaki knew Ranisa's name… Then again, he did have that connection to the planet. Startled, Ranisa tilted her head the smallest fraction before responding.

"Hello…"

Nanaki's voice was casual. "I am Nanaki." Ranisa blinked, hesitating as her mind reeled slightly. _ Nanaki is close to the planet, the Lifestream. He can sense our bond. His Tribe once knew my brother and therefore, myself by relation. He is to be trusted; he is wise._ Ranisa blinked, a small smile flitting across her mouth and Nanaki gave her a knowing smile in return. That voice was back and she wasn't sure now was the best of times for it. However, she lifted her gaze from Nanaki as Cloud rose from his seat and started pointing everyone out, naming them off. She noted the inflections and accents of everyone as they responded with various different greetings, and when he spoke her name in introduction before sitting back down, she simply nodded once in greeting, untrusting of her voice.

Rufus watched Ranisa with his pale blue eyes for a moment, as if undecided. However, while he may not necessarily trust this new addition; he knew that if she were here, that meant that Valentine and Strife felt she wasn't any harm. He was interested as to where she came from and the fact that, when Cloud introduced everyone else, he did so with a last name if he knew it. Ranisa did not seem to have one, or Cloud did not know it. For some reason, Rufus felt the answer leaned more to the first option rather than the latter and that made him even more interested… Few people he recalled didn't have a last name... Filing questions away for later, he returned his gaze to Cloud, Cait and Tseng before speaking.

"Well now, I'm sure you are all very confused as to why I requested your presence here tonight, yes?"

Most of the former AVALANCHE members simply gave him a stare that implied he needn't have said anything of the like because it was an obvious yes. However, Cid gave him the verbal response he anticipated from the blonde pilot.

"Well no shit Shin'ra, get on with why yer wasting our time already!"

A small smile curled the edge of the President's lips and he folded his hands in front of himself, one atop the other and hiding his mouth.

"Very well, Highwind. Originally this was supposed to be a celebration gathering for almost a year with no crisis. However, things never seem to play out the way we originally intend."

Cloud felt a very familiar pang of apprehension in his gut. Something had, or was, happening and it was going to require their assistance again… He just knew it.

Vincent was leaning against an empty table, arms crossed over his chest and his red eyes locked unnervingly on Rufus. Ranisa, however, was curious and confused, listening intently to what the blonde man was saying, though she was getting the feeling that this man was sly and only partly to be trusted. She found that she didn't really like the man.

"It seems that, over the past few weeks, there have been very strange surges of lifestream across the globe. Of course, when this was brought to my attention, we investigated further. It appears that these surges have been happening in rather 'historic' locations such as Nibelheim, the Northern Crater, Modeoheim, Gongaga, Banora and Midgar." Rufus fell silent and no one said a word for a moment before Vincent's deep voice broke the silence.

"What sort of surges and what have you gathered from it as far as why?"

Tseng chose that moment to speak, his voice even, as usual, "Intense spikes of lifestream and or Mako energy. We investigated the sites by helicopter; however, we were unable to see anything. Several of the locations showed signs of high level monsters being drawn to the area so we were unable to investigate further. Others, such as Modeoheim and Gongaga, were so covered by snow or vegetation that we couldn't get close."

Tseng fell silent and Cloud frowned. He knew the Turks were fairly capable people, so why would they not investigate a site simply because of a few monsters? Cloud let this train of thought slide to the back of his mind as Rufus began to speak again.

"We were able to locate the source area in Midgar. What we found, however, was not necessarily… comforting. Located underground where Omega fell, and where we assume Weiss fell, we found not only evidence that Weiss had been there, but also someone we proclaimed dead over a decade ago."

Silence fell as everyone fell into thought, confused on who it could be. Cloud's eyes suddenly grew wide, however, as a flash of a memory not his own came to his attention. His Mako bright eyes locked with Rufus' paler ones as he spoke.

"Genesis Rhapsodos."

Vincent's gaze snapped to Cloud, his own voice low in thought, "Project G?"

Tseng merely looked towards Rufus who nodded in response to them both.

"Yes, he was part of Project G; SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos. Whom we thought terminated at the hands of SOLDIER First Class, Zack Fair."

Ranisa noted the pang of what looked like remorse and hurt that shot through Cloud when Rufus said the name Zack Fair… However, more importantly, was this Genesis person. Her voice startled everyone into looking towards her. Her tone was hesitant and questioning even with its lilting and almost musical tones. Her voice had healed over the last few days.

"Auburn hair, pale blue Mako eyes, dresses in red leather and randomly spouts off poetry?"

Silence.

"That… is a very accurate description." Rufus' voice held a deadly question underneath the words he spoke. _How do you know what he looks like? _ Ranisa suddenly realized the very intense looks she was getting and frowned. She wasn't afraid or nervous, just mildly uncomfortable with everyone staring at her so she continued.

"I've seen him recently… I think." Her brows drew together and her head pounded suddenly. She moved from standing to sitting at the table Vincent was leaning against, one hand going to her head. Cloud decided then to speak up.

"We found Ranisa in the woods a few days back. She's suffering from amnesia but we think her memories are slowly returning to her…." He said nothing else about her. Thank the gods, she hadn't mentioned the labs, but Cloud knew she was going to be asked and he only hoped she didn't remember.

"Where have you seen him and when, Ranisa, this is very vital information." Tseng's voice was sharp, almost accusing.

Vincent half turned, looking down at Ranisa to see that she had squeezed her eyes shut, the hand she held to her head was pressing against her skull hard enough to turn her knuckles white. Nanaki watched her with interest, wondering just how much she knew and didn't know. Nanaki didn't know much, but he could feel the entity in her that seemed partly familiar to him and he didn't know why. Ranisa's voice was strained slightly, but it held no emotion or inflection. Vincent knew this was either because she was hearing voices, her head was throbbing, or she was confused.

"I… I don't remember. You just said his name and I remembered him… But, the memory is… Not complete… I vaguely remember a computer screen shedding an odd glow to him, but other than that… Nothing…" She removed her hand from her head and turned her head a fraction to look at Rufus, golden eyes swirling in confusion. Rufus could tell she was telling the truth, but he felt as though something was being left out…if not by her then someone else. He did not mention it, however, and instead turned to look at Cloud.

"This is conformation that Genesis is alive and we don't know what he's up to. Considering the last time we saw him he was trying to kill everyone, we ARE going to need your assistance—everyone's assistance."

Cloud frowned, wanting to tell him no; but he knew he couldn't, not with the activity of the lifestream/Mako at the locations listed… He glanced at Vincent who gave a subtle nod and then his gaze found everyone individually from his once band of heroes. Every one of them nodded. With a sigh, Cloud brought his gaze back to Rufus.

"Very well."

Rufus smiled at the response, a small smile, but still, it made Ranisa uneasy.

"I'm glad to hear that, Cloud."

Rufus began to talk to Cloud about plans to be made and Ranisa suddenly tuned it out. She barely registered Cid get up and drag a chair over to the table. Instead, she was focused on something she had just caught scent of… a rather musty but clean smell all rolled into one. A scent that sparked a memory. Rising to her feet, she headed for the stairs behind the bar. Tifa watched her and Vincent turned, seeing her and then silently following her. Tifa gave him a questioning look and Vincent returned it without answers. Tifa recalled Psy and moved to follow them. Rufus's gaze travelled to them and Cloud half turned. Turning his gaze back to Rufus he shrugged.

"She probably hears the kids." Was all Cloud said, but everyone of his group knew differently.

Cloud wanted to protest when Rufus glanced to Reno and the redhead rose from his seat. He silently hoped Tifa or Vincent would stop him at the top of the stairs but he knew their attention would be focused on Psy. Cloud instead said nothing; his face didn't even betray these thoughts. Rufus simply smiled and resumed talking.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Muddy brown eyes glinted in excitement as Rydell stared through the glass of the holding room. Hearing measured footsteps, he looked away and spotted Genesis.

"Ah, you've returned. Very good. He started to wake up a few hours ago; I've induced him into sleep. I'm sure you'll understand that I didn't want him waking up only to see me."

Mako blue eyes narrowed as Genesis frowned. He followed Rydell, his melodic voice soft in the silence.

"_My Soul corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, To find the end of the journey in my own salvation. And Your eternal slumber…_"

Rydell rolled his eyes where the man couldn't see it. Gods above how he hated that play now. He reached a metal door with a keypad and swiftly typed in a code, the door hissing open. He entered, the onetime SOLDIER stalking in behind him. Walking over to a computer terminal set up beside the sleeping Weiss, his fingers began to tap out a rhythm on the keys. Shortly thereafter, an electronic beep sounded and he turned his gaze to the man on the bed.

"He should wake soon." Genesis didn't respond, only watched the white-haired man he called his brother. Pale, Mako-blue eyes snapped open, and a small, unpleasant smile curved up at Genesis's lips.

" _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return_. Such is... the fate of a monster."

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

Tifa grabbed Vincent's arm and he turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. Her voice was nearly silent but he heard her when she hissed.

"We have a guest who was looking for Ranisa and he's in the room with the children. Harmless, Cloud said, but I really don't want the T—." Her mouth snapped shut as crimson eyes darted over her shoulder. She let go of his arm and spun, spotting Reno. Vincent took that moment to head down the hall and around the corner to follow Ranisa. He caught up to her just as she reached the children's bedroom. There were no sounds coming from within, as though whoever was in there, knew Ranisa had come.

Tifa glared at Reno and blocked his path.

"I don't want you of all people anywhere near my children."

Reno grinned and held his hands out to the side with an air of innocence that Tifa would never fall for.

"Aw com'on Teef! I'm the perfect role model, yo."

Tifa raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"As if I'd ever believe you. Go on, get!" She said, shooing him back towards the stairs. Reno's demeanor changed and his head tilted slightly a wry look on his face.

"I can't do that. Orders, you know?"

Tifa paled slightly and crossed her arms, but her face hardened.

"You will, or I'll break your arm. Now go. I'm serious about not wanting you near the kids."

Reno knew she was capable, but he also knew that with some luck and his handy EMR, she'd be down. However, Tseng had pressed that he couldn't just prod allies with that even if they got in his way. He'd have to find out later. Throwing his hands up in defeat, Reno turned away towards the stairs.

"Alright, alright… No need to get violent, yo."

Tifa silently breathed in relief and followed Reno back down the stairs.

Vincent placed his hand on Ranisa's shoulder and startled, she snapped her head around to stare at him. Realizing she had wandered all the way up here without really paying attention to her surroundings aside from that familiar smell, she dropped her gaze.

"Sorry, Vincent… I just… Felt compelled to come up here." Her gaze lifted to stare at the door in front of her and she waited with baited breath.

"It's alright, Ranisa." Vincent's voice held a soft undertone of understanding she had rarely heard him use. However, both of their attention was snapped to the door as it pulled open the tiniest bit to reveal Marlene's face. The young girl brightened to see Vincent and nearly opened the door but stopped, a frown marring her young face.

"Just a moment." The sternness in a voice so young made Ranisa blink as the door was shut again. She heard soft whispering, a small smile on her face to know that the little girl couldn't know she could hear. The raised eyebrow on Vincent, suggested he too could hear.

"_Vincent is there, with some blue-haired woman… do I let them in?"_ Marlene spoke in a hushed tone, and Denzel started to reply but he didn't get the chance to form any real words when another voice spoke up, soft and melodic, with a sense of urgency.

"_Miss Marlene, please… Let them in…_" Vincent's eyes narrowed at that unfamiliar voice, but he noticed Ranisa's golden eyes go wide in shock.

"No… It couldn't be…" Her voice was soft and laden with an excited sort of shock. Vincent watched her for the brief moment it took Marlene to open the door again.

"You can come in." She smiled up at them, but Ranisa did not see her as the door opened wider and she spotted someone she had thought she would never see again. She took two steps that brought her passed Marlene and into the room. Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Psy…"

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: So I was browsing Deviant Art for a picture I'd seen years ago of a Peruvian Naga. And low and behold, I found it. Being the artist I am, I wasn't comfortable with linking the picture unless the artist said I was allowed to... So, I asked. What luck shone on me because I received an e-mail back stating that as long as I let people know it was their art and not mine and left the copyright, I could Link it to show all my readers exactly what Psy looks like... and It's sort of eerie how I modeled Psy in my head to look almost exactly like this picture. Side note, I created the character Psy a Long, long, long time ago in my head only with a different name as a character for an rp group and I can't believe I found a pic of it later and even after that, now, that Kyoht Luterman had drawn. I really enjoy Kyoht's art and I think if you take a peek at these links, you really should browse the entire Gallery. Much thanks and appreciation for Kyoht! I love the artwork. Thanks again my friend.**_

http:/kyoht[dot]deviantart[dot]com/gallery/#/daue07 _**Being the full body shot, and**_

http:/kyoht[dot]deviantart[dot]com/art/Azzy-Naga-20693116?q=gallery:kyoht/22924805&qo=103 _**Being what I pictured his face to look more like.**_

_**So, as always my readers, read and review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if I hated it because it didn't come out exactly the way I wanted it to and trust me, after rewriting it for the third time, I left it alone. I hope it reads alright.**_

_**Risikaa.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**OMG… I am so sorry for not having posted… Been through a really rough patch up until now, including moving a state down back to my mothers, getting a new job that, believe you me, doesn't leave me much time to do anything other than sleep. But I swear I'll try to keep writing… I didn't really think anyone was still reading this silly thing… lol and I know it's really short, I'm sorry, but I wanted to at least get something up tonight.. –Risikaa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 11, Introductions.**

_**.**_

.

Vincent followed Ranisa into the bedroom, red eyes locked onto the odd creature Psy skeptically. Marlene shut the door and locked it and then turned to grab Vincent's gloved hand and peered up at him. Feeling her small hands, he looked down at her and she smiled.

"Vincent! You have to meet our new friend! He tells the best stories." She nodded as though this was widely known fact and let go of his hand but was stopped when Vincent put his hand on her shoulder and knelt.

"Marlene… Wait a moment; it's clear these two have not seen each other in a while, alright?" Marlene nodded with a smile and a look of determination. Rising back to his full height, Vincent watched the two before him, noting Denzel, who was still quietly seated on the bed.

Psy was smiling at Ranisa who was staring at the snake in shock. "Psy? What happened?" She spoke softly, taking a hesitant step forward and then another until she was within arm's reach from Psy. The snake did not hesitate to lean forward and wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest.

"It does not matter what happened. You're safe." He buried his face into her hair and sighed. However, Ranisa was still confused, too much going through her head at once. She pushed against him and he reluctantly let her go.

"Yes, I'm safe, for now Psy… That's not the point. I'm not even sure how I knew it was you… The last time I saw you, you were … just a snake… A pet and a friend." Her voice had blanked out all emotions and Psy held her at arm's length, his brow furrowed at he looked into golden eyes. Vincent saw a flash of fear buried deep in the snake man's eyes… as though he were afraid of or for Ranisa.

"The same that happened to you, Ranisa… Rydell. But that's not the point … The point is I've been looking for you. I managed to escape because of a stupid mistake by one of his assistants. Rydell is having that man, the one in red, look for you as payment for whatever it is he's doing for him…." Psy trailed off, confusion replaced with the dawning of comprehension. "You don't remember do you… You don't remember anything.."

Ranisa frowned and shook her head. Psy let go of her shoulders and began to 'pace' from one end of the room to the other. Stopping he looked up at Vincent and tilted his head. Red eyes narrowed slightly but Vincent remained silent. He had no right to judge Psy on appearance and from what he had gathered so far, it was as Cloud said... Harmless, at least to allies.

"I suppose I have you to thank for her being here… So Thank you friend." Vincent gave a small nod, not bothering to speak. Ranisa however, had turned to Psy with a frown.

"Psy… you're mostly right... I don't remember much. But here, in front of children is no place to talk about it." Before either could say anything else, Vincent whirled to face the door, his hand dropping to Cerberus. Three solid knocks followed and Marlene bolted to open the door, recognizing it to be Cloud's knock. The door opened and Cloud stood, a rather disgruntled look on his face.

"Bring Psy down." Then he turned on his heal and stormed silently back downstairs. Frowning into his coat, Vincent led the way, followed by Ranisa and then Psy. Marlene waved and shut the door behind them, knowing she and Denzel were better off staying in their room.

.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

.

"What do you mean, it failed?" Genesis was practically seething in anger at the so called 'doctor'. "You managed to bring _him_ back didn't you?" He snarled, jabbing a finger in the direction of Weiss.

Rydell resisted the urge to roll his eyes like a juvenile and instead, looked at Genesis with obvious disdain.

"The difference is obvious. He still had a corporeal form. It's a little different when you bring me a shred of DNA and then order me to turn that into a person! I'm a scientist and a doctor… Not a magician. I'm pleased and you should be too that I've managed to get as far as I have with them, considering!" Rydell threw his hands up in the air and sighed. Bringing a hand up, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"What I expect, Rydell… Is for you to do what you should be able to do. Clearly, you're not as good as you thought." Taking one last look at the mako tank in front of him, something flickering across his eyes, something that seemed like pain, he turned on his heal and stormed out of the room. Weiss lifted an eyebrow before walking slowly over to Rydell and crossing his arms.

"I suggest that you find a way to do what he wants… I am grateful that you brought me back without the influence of Hojo; however, I will stand by Genesis, in whatever my brother wishes to do..." Smirking lightly, Weiss turned and followed Genesis. It was clear that the man was still having a bit of difficulty with motor functions, as he wasn't walking very fast… though he pulled it off well enough that it almost looked purposeful. As soon as the door hissed shut behind the white haired youth, Rydell sighed. Running a hand over his hair, he sighed again.

"If only that stupid girl hadn't managed to get out…" He growled as he turned back to the computer terminal.

.

.

XxXxX

.

.

"HOLY MOTHER GAIA, WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAT!" Reno's voice pierced the silence that followed as Psy had managed to get down the stairs without sliding. Copper and black eyes looked at the red head with certain distaste for that tone. It seemed to be a recurring theme, though he knew it was only to be expected. Cloud sat with his arms crossed as he watched Rufus.

The presidents eyes had widened slightly, but other than that, he showed no obvious reactions. Tseng was much in the same. Reno, however, had yelled and come up out of his seat, EMR in hand and ready to leap over the table and across the bar to protect the president… Rude however, simply grabbed Reno by the back of his suit and yanked him back into his seat, nearly throwing him under the table in the process. Cait squealed and dove under their table, his voice as clear as day.

"Oh my! Don't let that thing eat meh!"

"Cait, he's not going to eat you, now get back in your seat. Rufus, this is Psy. Psy, this is Rufus Shin'ra." Cloud's voice held an edge of annoyance in it; however, he was still fairly calm. Yuffie was still giving Psy looks of terror since she hated snakes, but everyone else seemed rather calm collectively. Psy turned his gaze to Rufus and moved further away from the stairs, towards the table. He did, however, note that the closer he got the more tense the blonde girl by the door was. He stopped a respectable distance away… a good ten feet.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I would offer to shake your hand, but I feel that if I get too close, I may be forfeit of my life." The snake smiled, an eerie look to be sure, however Rufus laughed at his words.

"Indeed, Psy. My Turks are loyal and they tend to overreact at times to things they perceive as threats to me. However, I do believe they have nothing to worry about. Reno on the other hand, judging by the look on Ranisa's face, might fear for his life at the moment." Psy glanced to Ranisa and nearly laughed. Golden eyes were cold and hard, glaring at the red head for his comment earlier and she looked ready to tear him apart. Reno, to his credit, was ignoring her look and gawking openly at Psy.

Cloud ignored Reno and Ranisa in favor of turning towards Rufus.

"We're hoping that Psy has more to tell than Ranisa. He doesn't seem to have any impairment to his memory." Having said that, Cloud looked at Psy. Ignoring the fact that the Turks really didn't seem to like him so close to Rufus, he made his way over until he was situated between Tseng and Cloud. The dark haired Turk was watching him from the corner of his eye and Psy could tell that he was uncomfortable with him, but tolerant. Cloud hadn't even tensed or looked away and for that, Psy was thankful. Settling back against the coils of his tail, he turned his gaze to Rufus.

"What exactly are you trying to find out?"

"Well, perhaps, we can start with where you and Ranisa came from." No one had told Rufus that the two of them had come from the same place, or even knew each other… Rufus was however a very observant person and Cloud had mentioned that where Ranisa had no memory, Psy did.

"Where we came from…" Psy seemed to think for a moment before turning his eerie gaze to Rufus, "I was hatched as a normal Constrictor… Small, helpless and unintelligent in the way of human thinking. Ranisa was the one who fed me, cared for me and I recognized her smell as something… 'Safe'." He paused and then after a moment, continued.

"Then they tampered with me… experimented I suppose… until a few years later, I was what you see before you. However, never in that time did I forget the scent of the one who had cared for me. The doctor… or scientist or whatever it is you call those people, forbade her to see me. Told her I had died. I frequently saw her, through small window in the door of my … cage. I knew it was the same person. Later I found her name was Ranisa. So, I believe, for myself at least, I can safely say I was created in a lab." He fell silent, glancing around to the faces closest to him and then to Ranisa, whose golden orbs swirled in confusion and the attempt to remember. He returned copper and black eyes to Rufus.

Rufus seemed to take all of this in without emotion, waiting for a moment to see if the snake man would continue and, finally, he spoke when Psy did not.

"I see… and Have you seen Genesis Rhapsodos, Ranisa seems to recall seeing him there. Auburn hair, red leather coat… " Rufus trailed off and Reno, never taking his eyes off of Psy, grinned.

"He's always, ya know, spouting off terrible poety from a play called loveless, yo." Psy glanced to the redhead, who to his credit only flinched a little.

"Yes I have." Cloud recalled something as Psy answered and his brows knit in tension for a moment.

"Psy. Was there… well did he have white or gray streaks in his hair?" Psy looked at him curiously and shook his head. "Not at all Cloud, he looked as young as you, why do you ask?" Cloud did not respond, but Cait's voice took on an odd quality. The cat doll listed slightly and the voice sounded like Reeve's.

"_So Genesis isn't showing signs of degradation… this is bad. As I recall, Fair had a hard time overcoming a Genesis who was near to the end of his degradation. If it comes to a fight, we have no idea how strong he's gotten. He may have even passed –" _

"We don't know that." Cloud's clipped voice was hard as he cut off what Reeve had to say. Cold mako eyes seized Ranisa's golden gaze and her eyes widened slightly.

"Why is Genesis working with this … Prof. Rydell?" His gaze flicked from Ranisa to Psy and back again, clearly letting them both know he wanted an answer. Psy lifted his hands, palm outwards and a look of befuddlement on his face. He had no clear Idea. Ranisa shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I really don't know… I don't know if it's because I can't remember, or if it's because I never knew…" To her credit she didn't flinch when Reno's hand slammed into the table top.

"Well how fucking useless the two o' you are, yo! Damn." Ranisa's eyes narrowed and she slowly turned to look at Reno… However, she saw something in his expression, something in that glare he was giving the table… something that told her he didn't mean it to be insulting, but rather was frustrated and she calmed… it struck her as odd then, that she could tell small things like this out of even the most closed facial expressions on people she did not know. But the thought passed and she returned to looking closely at her gloved hands.

Rufus chose then to interrupt them all from their thoughts. "Well then. I think the best course of action is for us to leave tomorrow." There was that slimy smile again.

"Leave?" Ranisa sounded confused and when those pale blue eyes met hers she frowned at the look of disdain that flickered under their glass hard surface.

"Yes, leave. Clearly the best course of action to find out what's going on and possibly put a stop to it, would be for the 'group' to leave tomorrow morning and investigate… and surely since this Doctor of your will be missing you, we should take you along as well. To keep you … safe, of course." He smiled and to an ignorant, that smile was handsome and charming… but to Ranisa it spoke of words unsaid. Golden eyes seemed to freeze suddenly, seeming harder that before. A slow smile crept up her lips, one that told him she knew he was leaving something out.

"For my protection, of course I'll go with you…" Silence reigned for a moment before Vincent rose from his seat and with a silent look to Cloud, who gave an almost imperceptible nod, he swept towards the door. Screw causing widespread panic. "Ranisa, come with me. Psy, you may also." Then he was out the door in a swirl of red fabric. Ranisa did not hesitate, but rose to her feet, eyes sweeping over Rufus and the Turks and then the allies of Cloud and Vincent before her eyes made very brief contact with Tseng and returned to Rufus… She bowed ever so slightly and smiled softly.

"Until tomorrow." Then she followed Vincent out the door. Psy looked from Cloud to the door as though unsure if he should go that way… He looked nervous. Tseng chose that moment to speak and Psy's copper gaze snapped to the man.

"Go on Psy. I'm sure that by tomorrow, the citizens of this town will have assumed that were you a threat, you would have been eliminated by now." That cold and bleak tone was almost reassuring in a way and Psy nodded.

"Thank you Cloud, Tifa. It was a pleasure to meet the children and your friends." It went unspoken that it had been a pleasure to meet them as well. Psy was not stupid… he did not know how much Cloud wanted this Rufus character to know. Then he was out the door, following the scents of Ranisa and Vincent.


End file.
